Chocolate y miel
by JadeYoung
Summary: Tras los intentos de Rachel por lograr que Quinn regrese al Glee club, una amistad nace entre ellas. Es tal la fluidez con que logran interactuar y tan efectivos los gestos de aprecio entre ellas, hasta la mas pequeña sonrisa, que se dan cuenta de la química existente entre ambas. Pero ¿Hasta donde las llevara dicha conexión?
1. Introduccion

**Introduccion**

La música estaba impregnada en cada centímetro de aquella sala, y quienes se encontraban entre esas cuatro paredes, eran participes y cómplices del ambiente que creaban con la misma y entre ellos. Amigos, pareja o enemigos, todos inevitablemente conectados por una misma pasión, en mayor o menor medida, pero la misma en fin.

Cada integrante del club se encontraba sumido en distintas actividades, algunos interactuaban, otros bailaban, había quines cantaban y solo unos pocos se dedicaban a la verdadera tarea encomendada por Will: canciones épicas. Aquellas incuestionablemente grandes. Aquellas a las cuales rendirles honor.

Cierta joven, pequeña, morena y altanera, se encontraba extrañamente, y por primera vez, callada. Sus sentidos reconocían todo lo que la rodeaba, como una guitarra siendo tocada probablemente por Puck, los cuerpos de Mike y Brittany moviéndose perfectamente a la par, mientras bailaban frente a ella. La sonrisa boba de Santana mientras perseguía con su mirada a la rubia de ojos azules, _su _rubia de ojos azules. El brillo en los ojos de Blaine cada que escuchaba la voz de Kurt entonando cada nota en forma impecable. Sam mostrándole orgulloso a Mercedes sus nuevas imitaciones, siendo Robert De Niro en esta ocasión, y el sonido de la risa de la misma como respuesta. Podia oír a Sugar, que aunque había progresado considerablemente, aun parecían aullidos lo que escapaba de su boca, que pretendía ser tan armonioso como el perfecto dúo que resultaban Artie y Quinn cantando a coro. Y por último el mismo Finn que se encontraba en la batería intentando inútilmente llamar su atención, regalándole sonrisas torcidas, que en un pasado habrían acaparado la capacidad cerebral de Rachel pero que en ese mismo momento no eran más que otro motivo por el cual ella se sentía a gusto sumida en su mundo de divagaciones. Aunque aquel mundo se encontraba lleno de preguntas, vacio de respuestas y repleto de confusión.

Se preguntaba en qué momento había sucedido, en qué momento su cordura orbitaba en torno a un individuo, el que jamás creyó que se adueñaría tan violentamente de sus pensamientos.  
Se remonto al pasado, al inicio de ese año. A cuando, como el resto del club, quedo descolocada ante la nueva e indiferente Quinn, que se declaro firmemente dispuesta a no regresar al Glee club, _"No los necesito"_ se limito a decir. Recordo cuando intento acercarse y la rubia se rehusó a oírla, en parte por la necesidad de estar sola, por querer desentenderse del club y también por lo chillante que le resultaba Rachel hablando sin parar. Recuerda como no se rindió y que en cada ocasión en que se presentaba ante Quinn con energías renovadas para soportar los insultos de la rubia, le dedicada un interminable discurso reforzado con su característica incapacidad de cerrar su boca. Recuerda la primer sonrisa que Quinn le dedico desde que comenzó a atosigarla con regresar, una que quiso no haber dejado escapar, una que rogo que Rachel no hubiese visto, porque la morena no le permitió olvidar su debilidad antes sus chistes aquella ocasión, _"No intentes engañarme Fabray, eso era una sonrisa"_ le dijo la más pequeña sin ocultar su alegría y sorprendentemente se contuvo ante el impulso de abrazarla, Rachel no era de los que avanzaban un casillero para luego retroceder 5, por eso no lo hizo. Recuerda como aquella pequeña pero igualmente brillante sonrisa había marcado un antes y un después, porque sus encuentros habían pasado de ser "Los intentos de Rachel" para convertirse en ratos agradables. Recuerda cuando se dio cuenta de lo fácil que le resultaba interactuar y sentirse a gusto con la rubia. Recuerda como se sorprendió cuando Quinn reconoció con palabras que ella misma se encontraba como la propia Rachel, quien entonces se sintió segura de reconocerlo también, sin miedo a espantarla. Se habían dado cuenta finalmente, del tiempo que habían desperdiciado sin ser amigas.  
Entonces Rachel se sintió también orgullosa de todos esos logros cuando un mes después de su primer intento fallido, Quinn apareció sorpresivamente en una clase del Glee club expresando sus deseos de reincorporarse. Todos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.  
En ese momento Rachel se pregunto cual sería el futuro de la amistad que habían formado y allí mismo, un día después del regreso de Quinn, lo seguía haciendo. ¿Era precaria o no lo era? ¿Era una amistad? ¿Qué era entonces? ¿Continuaría Quinn tratándola tan bien como lo hizo durante ese mes? ¿O simplemente le importaba un comino lo que Rachel pudiera sentir al respecto?

- ¡Hey, enana!- La gorjeante voz de santana fue un balde de agua helada que la devolvió a la realidad. La latina la observaba con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente molesta.  
- ¿Por qué gritas?- Le pregunto Rachel enojada también.  
- Tal vez porque me canse de llamarte y supuse que debía emplear otro método. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás mi voz no se escucha allí abajo y a lo mejor si gritaba me oirías, gnomo- Le contesto con acido sarcasmo.  
La diva se pregunto entonces, cuánto tiempo se había pasado divagando. Miro su reloj y efectivamente había estado así desde que el Sr. Schuster se había ido para atender a los llamados de Figgins, lo cual había sucedido hacia una hora. Se quedo observando las agujas de su reloj, que seguían girando, el tiempo seguía pasando y así lo había hecho mientras ella se perdía en sus pensamientos. Regreso una vez más a la realidad gracias a Santana, que encogiéndose de hombros le decía:  
- Como sea, aunque admito que no hay nada más agradable que tu pico cerrado, no deja de sorprenderme- Le dijo indiferente, para luego suavizar un poco, casi imperceptiblemente, su expresión- ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto inspeccionándola con la mirada. Rachel asintió y desvió sus ojos para observar toda la sala. Todo seguía casi igual, incluso Mike y Brittany continuaban bailando, hecho que le sorprendió porque entonces Santana habría dejado de babear por su rubia para acercarse precisamente a ella y preguntarle si estaba bien. ¡Qué loco esta el mundo!

Oyo a Santana carraspear indisimuladamente.  
- Entonces si no te dio un patatús de enano o si no sufriste un derrame cerebral, te recomiendo que levantes ese lindo culo que tienes tan cómodamente apoyado en tu silla y te integres, pero en especial ¡que colabores, Berry!- Le recrimino inclinándose hacia adelante, logrando intimidar aun mas a Rachel- Ahora deja de tragarte el papel de diva líder y levántate- Y señalo a sus espaldas donde ahora se encontraban todos agrupados.  
- Tranquila Santana- Intervino Kurt, saltando en defensa de su amiga.  
- Y un carajo Porcelana. Berry y Finnocienta le deben mucho a las Nacionales de este año por como sabotearon las del año pasado. Quiero ganar al igual que todos- Argumento ella. El recordar lo sucedido en New York puso nerviosa a Rachel y no logro evitar mirar en dirección a Finn que estaba algo sonrojado y le sonreía sugerente. Rápidamente aparto la mirada y se levanto para ir tras Santana. Los intentos de Finn por reconquistarla eran continuos desde que terminaron luego de una fuerte discusión por los distintos conceptos que ambos tenían respecto a "Futuro juntos". El que él le ofrecía era vacio y significaban un muro impenetrable que la separaba de sus objetivos, demasiado para tratarse del hombre con el que ella creía querer pasar su vida. Pero no había nada más intenso en la vida de Rachel que sus sueños, aquellos que la mismísima Quinn hacia unos días dijo que era perfectamente capaz de lograr; aquello genero una inmensa sonrisa por parte de la diva, que contagio otra de la rubia.  
Rachel estaba por más frustrada, ella ama a Finn, pero el parece haber demostrado ser algo que ella no conocía o quizás intentaba no ver. Él la decepciono considerablemente.

Cuando llego al grupo reunido alrededor de Puck, que hablaba emocionado de sus planeas para una Puck-megafiesta, se sentó junto a Kurt. Su amigo la observo con cariño y le sonrió. Rachel le devolvió una sonrisa forzada y en cuanto este volteo su vista, dejo caer su máscara y la sonrisa desapareció.  
Justo en ese momento sintió que la observaban y levanto la mirada. Fue entonces que sus ojos chocaron con los miel de Quinn. La rubia sintió curiosidad por el estado de la diva, ya que, como a Santana, le resulto extraño no escuchar sus discursos interminables y fastidiosos, sin contar que se veía algo cansada y un tanto triste. Rachel no encontró fuerzas para engañarla como a Kurt. Solo lo logro cuando Quinn le dedico una sonrisa puramente dulce y le guiño un ojo en forma divertida. La diva se libero de un poco de pesa y se sintió más tranquila ante su gesto, lo cual le agradeció con una sonrisa sincera.

Parecía que había perdido un novio y ganado una amiga. Pero supo que había cosas que aun no comprendía… o quizás que no aceptaba.


	2. Auto-reprimendas mentales

_**Capitulo 1.**_**_"Auto-reprimendas mentales."_**

**- ¡Rach, Rachel!- La voz que la llamaba y los fuertes pasos lograron que el torrente de pensamientos, que había reiniciado cuando puso un pie fuera de la sala de reuniones del club el día anterior, y que no habían frenado hasta hoy, la trajeron nuevamente a la realidad.**  
**Se puso tensa siquiera antes de ver el rostro de Finn, sabía que era él.**  
**Intento serenarse y volteo hacia donde venia la voz. Se encontró con el grandote corriendo hacia ella.**

**- Hola- La saludo amable el muchacho una vez que estuvo frente a ella.**  
**- Hola, Finn- Lo saludo también, intentando no sonar tan seca.**  
**- ¿Qué hay?- Pregunto al tiempo que le sonreía coqueto. _"Idiota"_ pensó la diva.**  
**- Iba a buscar mis libros para mi primer clase- Si él no reconocía la molestia en la voz de Rachel, entonces era un perfecto imbécil, o tal vez lo fingía muy bien.**  
**- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- No, definitivamente no fingía.**  
**Así había sido la interacción entre ambos desde el comienzo de clases, desde su discusión el segundo día de regreso a McKinley. Si, Rachel tan solo tuvo un día de cómo creyó ella que sería el resto durante todo el año. _"¡No seas niña, Rachel. Deja de vivir en un sueño!"_ recordó la diva, como siempre, cada día desde que el muchacho se lo dijo. Lo hacía cuando se preguntaba si ella misma tenia reales intenciones de recuperar lo que tuvieron. Siempre se decía a si misma que debía pensar, meditarlo. Siempre intentaba convencerse que existía el día en el que todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero no quería aceptar lo que sus ojos veían y lo que sus sentidos le decían. Y le decían tantas cosas.**

**Una vez más, como pasaba todos los días, Rachel terminaba por fastidiarse con facilidad.**  
**- Basta, Finn, enserio. Dame espacio- Le dijo seria y algo suplicante.**  
**- Vamos, Rach, dame la oportunidad de acercarme a ti. Solo quiero hablar o tal vez ir a por un helado- Le dijo torciendo una sonrisa. Rachel solo cerro los ojos al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.**  
**- Y supongo que recuerdas lo que te dije- Ella estaba cansada de repetirle todos los días lo mismo.**  
**- Que te de tu espacio.**  
**- ¡Entonces hazlo!**

**Es extraña la facilidad que tiene el ser un humano para confundir los conceptos de cambiar y madurar. Finn estaba perdido y confundido, no hubo misterio más grande en su vida que el de descubrir que pasa por la mente de la morena. No sabia si pensar que su error fue más grande de lo que el creía, si Rachel dramatizaba la situación, como acostumbraba hacer con todo, o si la propia diva había cambiado.**  
**He ahí el punto de la confusión de Rachel respecto al por que de sentirse tan incomoda cuando Finn tan solo se le acercaba. ¿Es acaso que ella misma había cambiado en algún punto, tanto como para general incompatibilidad entre ambos? ¿O había madurado y, al contrario, Finn no?**

**Al tiempo que la sonrisa del muchacho se descomponía, al sentir el claro rechazo de Rachel por el tono frío de sus palabras y en su propia voz, la pequeña diva se preguntaba si estaba enamorada de Finn o de la idea del amor.**

**Rachel se sintió algo culpable, pero no debía debilitarse, eso lo sabía. Conocía a Finn y estaba segura de que este aprovecharía cualquier duda en ella, sabiendo del poder de persuasión que tiene sobre la misma.**  
**Ahí también había otro punto importante respecto a la inseguridad y la duda de Rachel. ¿Era ciento por ciento seguro el hecho de que lo que Finn sentía por ella era amor? ¿O él estaba cegado por su miedo al fracaso por falta de sueños y entonces se aferraba a lo único que creía poseer: El amor de Rachel?**  
**Ella había tenido infinidad de pesadillas donde se veía plasmado el futuro que ella temía tener si enlazaba su vida a Finn. Se trataba de un futuro donde la conclusión parecía brillar como un cartel luminoso que recitaba _"Bienvenida a la infelicidad, la falta de sueños cumplidos y una vida decrepita"_.**

**Era ahí cuando entonces se convencía de una cosa, con dudas o no, enamorada o no, sabia que debía estar plenamente segura a la hora de tomar una decisión.**  
**Por ello no dijo nada, ni intento disculparse, si es que debía o no hacerlo, cuando el muchacho, con las ilusiones dañadas, y cabizbajo, se alejo de ella.**

**Suspiro pesada y largamente, visiblemente frustrada, parecía que eso era lo único que lograba hacer sin que peligre su integridad mental y emocional. Respirar.**  
**Se sumió en la tarea de sacar los libros necesarios para la clase de Historia del Arte y mantuvo su cerebro únicamente ocupado en ello.**  
**En cuanto cerró su taquilla se llevo un susto de muerte.**

**- ¡ManHands! - Escucho a sus espaldas y volteo rápidamente, sobresaltada, encontrándose a Quinn con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y la boca torcida en una mueca.**  
**- ¡Demonios! – Logro expresar Rachel, con una mano en el pecho y respirando con dificultad.**  
**La rubia puso los ojos en blanco.**  
**- Baja de tu mundo Berry, ya ha sonado el timbre. Debes ir a clase.**  
**- Si… Yo, eh- Balbuceó nerviosa, algo desconcertada por el trato de Quinn.**

**La expresión dura de la joven Fabray se mantuvo seria dos segundos mas para luego deformarse al culminar ella en carcajadas. Rachel la observo aun más confundida. ¡Pero si eran un dúo de locas!**

**- Tranquila Rach, solo estoy jugando- Le aseguro Quinn sonriéndole divertida.****_"Rach" _resonó en los oídos de la diva, como un eco- Debiste ver tu cara… ¡Auch!- Se quejo la rubia deteniendo sus risas, al recibir un golpe de la pequeña en su brazos.**

**- No es gracioso Fabray- Rachel fulmino con la mirada a su compañera y la apunto con un dedo acusador.**  
**- Si que lo es y lo sabes- Le contesto ya calmada. Tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, acalorada por las risas, con sus jugosos ojos miel brillando con travesura, mientras una sonrisa persuasiva de doblaba en sus elegantes labios, que aquel día estaban decorados con un labial rojo. A Rachel le resulto una imagen sumamente encantadora y finalmente sexy. No fue capaz de evitar sonreírle de regreso, golpeándose mentalmente por sentir un particular agrado hacia la forma en que la boca de Quinn se mueve al sonreír, de una manera tan condenadamente adorable y sensual al mismo tiempo.**

**Regreso al mundo cuando sintió un jaleo en su brazo, el cual de un momento a otro estaba enlazado con el de la rubia, que prácticamente la arrastraba a caminar a su lado.**  
**- No me harás llegar tarde a clase, Berry- Le advirtió Quinn ¿Por qué su voz era tan profunda?**  
**- Nadie te obliga a esperarme. Además- Se freno en su lugar, obligando a la rubia a hacerlo también- no he tomado mis libros- Y se soltó del agarre Quinn, quien no tardo siquiera un segundo en aferrar la mano de la diva con la suya.**  
**- Por si no lo has notado, tus libros están aquí- Le dijo enseñándoselos sujetos por su brazo derecho- Ahora camina enana.**

**Rachel iba a recriminarle por ese término que utilizaba para referirse a ella. Pero no solo recordó que la rubia en varias ocasiones se había defendido alegando que lo hacia en forma de chiste, sino que quedo callada preguntándose por que la mano de Quinn era tan suave. "****_¿Acaso la piel del resto de su cuerpo también lo era?"_ Se pregunto a si misma. Se sonrojo ante aquel pensamiento.**

**- ¿Tienes calor ahí abajo?- Pregunto la mas alta.**  
**- ¿Qué?- Pregunto escandalizada, mientras sentía arder todo su cuerpo.**  
**- Creo que si. Mírate, pareces un tomate- La señalo Quinn con gracia. Rachel la observo confundida hasta que… claro "****_¡Que idiota!_" se reprendió la morena a sí misma. Ciertamente, Tanto Quinn, como Santana, y en ocasiones también Brittany y Mercedes, tendían a decirle "Ahí abajo" refiriéndose a su estatura, como si ahí abajo estuviese su mundo. Quinn solo quería bromear, no hablar de ahí abajo… ahí abajo. Se volvió a golpear mentalmente, pero en esta ocasión con más fuerza.**

**La rubia no paso por alto el comportamiento de Rachel el día anterior y aquella mañana, pero si algo había aprendido de la diva era que no tiene mejor cura que la risa, y Quinn descubrió tener cierto don para lograr divertir a la morena. Más tarde hablaría con ella.**

**Siguieron caminando por los pasillos del instituto y en ningún momento Quinn se digno a soltar la mano de la morena. No se canso de repetirse mentalmente a si misma que cualquiera se sentiría a gusto con la diva. Pero ¿eso era motivo para no querer soltarla y reducir la velocidad de su andar para alargar el trayecto? No y la verdad es que no todos se sienten a gusto con ella. Oh vamos, si la pequeña Barbra era insufrible la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero curiosamente la comunicación entre ellas era tan fluida y sencilla que Quinn no podía evitar desear hablar tan a menudo con ella, se había acostumbrado tanto a la enérgica morena, que no podía imaginar un día sin escuchar sus largas peroratas.**

**Compartieron charlas sin mucho sentido y risas durante los tres minutos que tardaron en llegar al aula donde la diva tenía su primera clase.**  
**- Llegamos a destino mi Lady- Le dijo Quinn con gracia, soltando su mano para hacer una caballerosa reverencia teatral.**  
**Rachel río divertida y se quedo sumida en los ojos traviesos y brillantes de la rubia, preguntándose que hechizo le había hecho. Luego miro la puerta del aula con frustración y torció el gesto.**  
**- No te agobies, estrella. Luego habrá más Quinn para ti- Le dijo y puso una mano en su hombro en un gesto de compasión- Nos vemos en el almuerzo- Y sin que Rachel hubiese sido capaz de preverlo, Quinn se inclino hacia ella y beso su mejilla.**

**La diva entro al aula como un robot, la mirada perdida y los movimientos automáticos. Todos sus sentidos ahora se resumían a la latente sensación de calor en la porción de piel que fue tocada por los labios de Quinn.**

Una vez más se preguntaba como Quinn logra ese efecto en ella. Pero Rachel bien sabia que había cosas que aun no comprendía.

_Hola chicos/as aquí estoy, trabajando en una nueva historia. Si, soy amante de Faberry como veran. Espero que les guste. Respecto a "La leona y la oveja" no se asusten, el motivo por el que no publico es el que ya les explique, todo lo que tenia para publicar no lo puedo usar por mi netbook bloqueada. Pero lo solucionare._

_En fin, saludos :)_  
_Jade._


	3. Tercer ojo mexicano

**Quinn salio disparada por la puerta del aula en cuanto sonó la bendita campana que anunciaba el final de aquella no particularmente divertida clase de Anatomía.  
Estaba inquita y podía notarlo, normalmente ella caminaba por los pasillos, no corría, y menos aun tan radiante como en ese mismo momento.**

A lo lejos, casi al final del pasillo, contra las taquillas, diviso a Santana siendo acorralada por Brittany. Quinn negó mentalmente con la cabeza **_"No hay quien las detenga" _****pensó.  
Se acerco, esta vez caminando, hasta ellas. Una vez que se detuvo a espaldas de la rubia más alta, carraspeo sonoramente. Siquiera se inmutaron, por lo contrario profundizaron aun más el beso en el que se encontraban sumergidas. Santana siempre perdía la cordura con su chica y, conociéndola bien, Quinn podía asegurar que no faltaba mucho para que la latina se meta en las faldas de Brittany. Mejor evitarlo, a pesar de saber muy bien que pondría en riesgo su vida. La libido de Santana era tan fuerte que podría arrancarle la cabeza a quien sea si era interrumpida en plena acción.**

Por eso, con sumo cuidado, pero sin contener la gracia que le causaba hacerlo, interpuso su mano entre las bocas de las muchachas, que automáticamente se sobresaltaron. Brittany estaba tiernamente sonrojada, pero no molesta. Santana, a pesar de tener las mejillas igualmente enrojecidas, se veía sumamente irritada, y eso no era un buen indicio viniendo de ella.

- ¿Qué mierda crees que estas haciendo, Fabray?- Pregunto la latina con odio, al tiempo que Brittany se aferraba a su cintura por detrás y apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de la latina.  
- Tranquila, San, no te pongas así- Intervino la rubia con calma, besando la mejilla de su novia.  
El efecto sedante que tiene sobre Santana es sorprendente e igualmente inmediato. Al ser besada tan delicadamente, la latina se calmo y hasta se le escapo una sonrisa., que no paso desapercibida por Quinn, quien se río burlona.  
- ¿De que ríes idiota? Debería golpearte esa cara de anuario que tienes, a ver que bonita quedas luego pasar por mi- Amenazo Santana a su amiga.  
- Rio de tu cara de estupida enamorada- Le confeso Quinn, para luego, con rapidez y habilidad (debida a su experiencia), esquivar impecablemente un manotazo de la latina.  
- ¡San!- La regaño Brittany.  
- ¡Britt!  
- Britt, nada. Cálmate- Las ocasiones en que sucedía aquello eran cómicas. Parecían tres crías. Quinn molestando a Santana, Santana queriendo golpear a Quinn y finalmente Brittany demostrando lo bien adiestrada que tenia a su novia.  
Santana se cruzo de brazos, muy frustrada. Parecía una niña haciendo un berrinche por una paleta.  
Quinn le saco la lengua para provocarla, lo cual tuvo efecto inmediato, porque la latina intento nuevamente zafarse de los brazos que la envolvían con cariño, pero que una vez más evitaron que se mueva siquiera.

- ¡Pero Britt!- Se quejo Santana.  
- No.  
La latina bufo y, fulminando con la mirada a Quinn, quien no podía frenar su ataque de risa, le dijo:  
- Te lo advierto rubia infradotada, no te metas conmigo o la ira de Lima Heights Adjacent recaerá sobre tu culito- Y dicho aquello, el pasillo en el que The Unholy Trinity se encontraba reunida, termino de llenarse de alumnos que iban y venían.

Entre el tumulto de personas, a lo lejos Quinn pudo reconocer a una pequeña joven que caminaba distraída y con la mirada perdida, mientras abrazaba sus libros contra su pecho.  
- … que te parece, Quinn? ¿Quinn? Quinn…- Una vocecita dulce e infantil le entraba por un oído, pero rápidamente se le escapaba por el otro.  
- ¡FABRAY!- Grito Santana acercándose a su amiga, que se sobresalto.  
- ¡Demonios, Santana! ¿Cuál es tu problema?- Pregunto la aludida, molesta.  
- ¡Que no escuchas! Como sea, lo que Britt te estaba preguntando es si querías con nosotras a su casa al final de clases.  
- Si, mis padres no vuelven hasta mañana en la noche- Agrego la rubia mas alta aplaudiendo alegre y dando saltitos. Pero a su lado, algo más baja, piel morena, salvaje y hermosa, la observaba con nervios y algo desesperada, haciéndole gestos rápidos y disimulados de negación- ¿Y que dices? ¿Vienes?

Quinn alterno su mirada entre sus amigas, una ilusionada y otra por colapsar. **_"Maldita Santana, insaciable sexual"_**** pensó la rubia, ella también tenia derecho a pasar tiempo con ambas. Pero como si así tuviese que ser, la joven Fabray dejo volar sus ojos hasta Rachel Berry que continuaba acercándose por el pasillo. La morena, que parecía encontrar interesante algo en particular que había en el suelo, ya que caminaba sin apartar ni un segundo su mirada de el, levanto sus ojos chocolate, logrando que choquen con los verde-miel de Quinn, y sonrió con timidez.**

La rubia vio algo en el brillo de sus ojos y el rubor de sus mejillas, que le hizo imposible el contener la sonrisa. Pero observando con profundidad, encontró tristeza en su mirada, aquella que, a pesar de ser ya casi inexistente, estaba ahí desde que comienzo del año.  
Se golpeo a si misma mentalmente por tan falta de tacto. Sabia el por qué, pero jamás lo hablo con la diva y eso era exactamente lo que iba a cambiar.

Entonces, con seguridad y la sonrisa aun viva en su hermoso rostro, observo a sus amigas y les contesto:  
- Lo siento, tengo planes. Tal vez otro día chicas- Dijo con simpleza, pero tiñendo su voz con una pizca de lamento, intentando no hacer evidente su ansiedad.  
Vio algo de desilusión en las facciones definidas con belleza de Brittany, al tiempo que no pasaba por alto la sonrisa de satisfacción de Santana.  
Pero la latina, que siempre se había caracterizado por ser sumamente observadora o, como ella solía decir, tener su **_"Tercer ojo mexicano"_****, no se limito a recibir la información que le enviaba el cerebro de su entrepierna, que aullaba feliz porque ese día recibiría atención, observo con recelo a su amiga, que en otra ocasión se habría esforzado por fastidiarle los planes, pero que allí mismo parecía disfrutar el dejarle una noche a solas con Brittany tanto como ella misma.**

Toda la atención de la porrista de ojos azules voló hasta un joven alto, delgado y exquisitamente delicado. Brittany corrió hacia Kurt, que se encontraba hablando con Rachel varias taquillas más alejados, gritando que ese día parecía más unicornio que en cualquier otra ocasión y, con sumo entusiasmo e infantilismo, tan característicos en ella, le pregunto si le apetecía aparecer en el nuevo episodio de Fondue For Two.  
Algunos metros de ellos, Santana observaba con expresa curiosidad a Quinn, quien acomodaba el desorden de su taquilla fingiendo que no sentía la aguijoneante mirada inquisidora que le lanzaba su amiga.  
- ¿Qué tramas Fabay?- Soltó sin más la latina.  
La aludida giro su rostro hacia Santana y puso su mejor cara de desconcierto.  
- No te hagas la idiota. Vi como mirabas al hobbit- Quinn deseo que la tierra la tragase hasta la oscuridad más profunda, pero extrañamente sentía que no había a donde huir cuando se trataba escapar de Santana López.  
- ¿De que estas hablando?- **_"Bien, Quinn. Muy inteligente" _**** Pensó la rubia, reprendiéndose a si misma al haber sonado tan a la defensiva.  
Santana, para sorpresa de Quinn, se mantuvo callada pero igualmente seria, hasta molesta, juraría la rubia, mientras la fulminaba con la mirada intentando terminar de descifrarla.  
Quinn misma se preguntaba que interpretaba Santana en su comportamiento respecto de Rachel. Aun no sabia que le sucedía con la diva y menos aun, que era lo que los demás veían de su actual amistad. Pero sea lo que sea, la joven Fabray estaba segura de no querer exteriorizarlo ni airearlo y dejarlo ser una mera idea o, como ella intentaba convencerse, una simple confusión.  
Pero el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad. Quinn puso tanto ímpetu en ocultar su nerviosismo que solo logro hacerlo aun más evidente y cuando supo que debía decir algo o terminaría por hundirse, la razón de sus dudas hizo su teatral aparición y termino por delatarla.**

- Hola chicas- Saludo Rachel con amabilidad, regalándole a ambas su tan típica sonrisa amplia, reluciendo sus perfectos y blancos dientes, pareciendo querer promocionar una pasta dental.  
La sonrisa boba de Quinn y la forma en que junto a la diva parecían irradiar una energía extraña cuando se miraban, lograron alterar a la latina que abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y sintió que debía sujetarse la mandíbula o se le caería de lo fuerte que abrió su boca, deformando su rostro en una explicita, y para nada disimulada, expresión de puro espanto.

Pero como caída del cielo, o como si el universo supiese que Quinn aun no estaba lista para explicar cosas que ella misma desconocía, Brittany sobresalto a Santana abrazándola por detrás, mientras hablaba de sus grandes deseos por tener un pato y se la llevo, prácticamente arrastrándola.  
Mientras la pareja se alejaba, Quinn mantuvo la conexión visual con Santana, que justo antes de desaparecer le dedico uno de sus típicos gestos faciales que parecían gritar **_"No te libraras de mi, Fabray"_****. Quinn tembló pensando en lo aterrador que le resulto aquello y volvió su rostro hacia la pequeña diva que la observaba entre divertida y confusa.**

-

- Bueno, aun nos quedan cinco minutos- Declaro Rachel, luego de observar su reloj.  
- ¿Crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que hablar contigo hasta entrar a mi clase?- Pregunto Quinn levantando una ceja perfecta.  
- Lo dudo mucho- Le contesto la diva encogiéndose re hombros, sonriéndole con suficiencia.  
Estaban una frente a la otra, junto a la puerta que la rubia tendría que atravesar en, según Rachel, exactamente cinco minutos, para iniciar su ultima clase del día.  
Caminando por el pasillo se acercaban los muchachos del Glee Club y entre ellos, inevitablemente, también Finn, que al pasar junto a ellas le dedico una mirada cariñosa y una sonrisa ladina a las mas bajita de las dos.

En cuanto desaparecieron de su vista, Rachel suspiro con frustración.  
- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?- Pregunto Quinn con un toque de humor.  
Rachel negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía con amargura.  
- Quizas en el mundo de los testículos- Contesto la diva intentando ser algo positiva. La rubia río entre dientes y pregunto:  
- Hombres ¿Quién los necesita?  
- ¿Puedo contestar con una negativa?- Acoto Rachel, levantando una mano.  
- Claro que si y apoyo su moción- Le dijo Quinn divertida chocando su mano con la que la diva mantenía suspendida en el aire.  
Como quien no quiere la cosa, acabaron por entrelazar sus dedos, sorprendiéndose de la suavidad de la piel ajena.  
- Como dijo mi madre un día: "A falta de hombres, helado en montones"- Declaro Quinn sonriendo con aprecio, sintiéndose plena al escuchar la risa de Rachel como respuesta.  
- Será un gusto- Contesto la morena, justo antes de que sonara la campana que marcaba el fin de esos "cinco minutos" y les quitaba motivos a ambas para mantener sus manos tan gustosamente unidas.

Hola! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap. Espero sus comentarios y ustedes esperen el sieguiente cap que posiblemente publique mañana. Saludos  
Jade :)


	4. Cuestion de gustos

- ¿Chocolate? Que típica eres, Fabray- La pico Rachel observando con superioridad el helado de Quinn.  
La rubia rodó los ojos.  
- Es mi favorito, no tienes por que compartirlo- Le contesto encogiéndose de hombros- Y respecto al tuyo, bueno ¿De verdad eran necesarios los confites con forma de estrella?- Le pregunto burlona, señalando el vaso de la morena, mientras levantaba una ceja en un basto gesto _"Fabray"_ y desvergonzadamente altanero.  
- Bueno, Quinn, el perfil de diva se expande a cada aspecto de una diva- Se limito a decir la mas pequeña, en su propia defensa.  
- Pero ¿Estrellitas en tu helado? ¿De verdad? Solo te resta decirme que en la puerta de tu cuarto hay un cartel enorme con forma de estrella que dice "Rachel Barbra Berry"- Agrego, con una mano en el pecho, falsamente escandalizada.

Rachel bajo la mirada, torció el gesto y acomodo innecesariamente su cabello detrás de su oreja. Luego levanto con su cucharita rojo de plástico un poco de su helado de frutilla bañado en salsa de miel y decorado con pequeñas estrellas, y se lo llevo a la boca, resultándole difícil la simple acción de tragarlo al sentir los ojos de Quinn clavados en su rostro.  
Era tal su incomodidad que logro prever el sonrojo que se avecinaba y, antes de que la sangre se agolpase en sus mejillas, levanto su mirada y dibujo en su rostro una falsa expresión despreocupada.

Pero al parece no resulto como esperaba, ya que su compañera abrió su boca atónita.  
- Dime, por favor, que no es cierto- Le hablo Quinn, con suplica en la voz.  
La aludida bufo, con energías renovadas para la auto-defensa.  
- Pues lamento informarte que es cierto- Y se cruzo de brazos ofendida. ¿Por qué Quinn siempre encontraba en sus hábitos, gustos y modos, motivos de burla?

Los mohines de disgusto que Rachel no lograba ocultar, con sus carnosos labios apretados, el ceño fruncido y la mirada fría, lograron enternecer a Quinn, que no contuvo un gorjeo de ternura.  
Rachel se distrajo de su tarea de "Fingir enojo" ante aquel sonido que escapo de lo mas profundo de la garganta de Quinn, a quien, al levantar sus ojos, se encontró observándola con adoración.

La morena comenzó a reír fuertemente cuando se dio cuenta de que Quinn se había manchado la mejilla con helado al no atinarle a su boca con el mismo, por estar muy distraída midiendo la dimensión del cuerpo de Rachel, quien hacia momento la fulminaba con la mirada. Pero quizás, y solo quizás, Quinn se la estaba devorando con los ojos.

- ¿De que ríes, loca? Ya cállate que todos nos miran- Quinn estaba avergonzada e inútilmente intentaba cubrir su rostro con disimulo. Pero no había caso, todos las miraban, algunos irritados, otros divertidos y uno pocos confundidos, ya que si existe algo más estridente que la voz de Rachel, entonces es la risa de la misma.

Cuando la morena se había calmado ya, intentando recuperar el aire perdido, una mujer bien entrada en años, con una desaliñada melena de rizos colorados, que trabajaba en la heladería se acerco a Quinn por el costado y le tendió una cajita con servilletas. La rubia la observo confundida, pero aun así tomo la cajita y pronuncio un amable _"Gracias"_, sin percatarse de la sonrisa cómplice que la señora le dedico a Rachel, quien nuevamente estallo en risas.

- Estas agotando mi paciencia, Berry- Dijo Quinn exasperada. Y al no lograr siquiera ser escuchada por la diva, aparto la mirada de la misma y se dispuso a disfrutar de su helado.  
Fingió no escuchar como Rachel acercaba su silla y la acomodaba junto a la suya, ni tampoco como la miraba insistente. No levanto su mirada hasta que una mano le tendió una servilleta. Reconoció la pequeña y delicada mano de la diva agitándose con impaciencia frente a su rostro.

- No necesito. Y si así fuera yo misma tomaría una- La rechazo Quinn con algo de rudeza, optando por ponerse a la defensiva.  
Rachel no tuvo reacción ante aquello y se limito a acercar su mano al rostro de la rubia para limpiar el helado de su mejilla, casi en la comisura de sus labios rojizos, y luego le enseño la servilleta ante el ceño fruncido de Quinn.

- Podrías haberte limitado a decírmelo en lugar de reírte a costa mía- Volvió a hablarle con frialdad, exageradamente alterada, y luego le arrebato la servilleta a la morena. Pero se aferraría al casi minúsculo enojo que en verdad le causo la burla de Rachel, porque no admitiría que realmente la frustro el hecho de habérsele erizado la piel hasta la punta de los pies ante el contacto de la diva tan cerca de su boca.

Rachel se hubiese sentido verdaderamente intimidada por Quinn, como había sucedido por tanto tiempo en el pasado, ante su semblante duro y su voz fría. Pero solo sintió una confusa seguridad al ver, además, en el rostro de Quinn, un suave pero vivo sonrojo.

- Entonces hubiese sido aburrido- Le contesto sin mas.  
Quinn clavo sus ojos en la mirada chocolate de Rachel, que la observaba valiente y dispuesta, pero ante todo con cariño. Entonces sus barreras flaquearon y sonrío sin ser consciente. Como si no hubiese podido evitarlo.

- ¿Qué le sucede a este mundo? ¿La siempre perfecta e impecable Quinn Lucy Fabray es peor que un crío de 4 años cuando se trata de comer un simple helado?- Pregunto con burla la morena.  
- Sabes que no me gusta ese nombre- La atajo Quinn, intentando mantener la serenidad. Siempre que escuchaba aquel nombre, algo en ella despertaba, como una revolución violenta que podría atentar contra la integridad física de cualquier individuo que este cerca de ella cuando se pronuncia la palabra _"Lucy"._

- Pues, en mi opinión es muy bello y no tienes por que seguir temiéndole- Se defendió, levantando un poco sus manos de la mesa.  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar que le temo?  
- Es lo único que das a entender.  
- Bueno, pues no le temo- Se ofendió la rubia, tercamente.  
- Yo creo que si- Dijo Rachel con tranquilidad, observándose las uñas, sabiendo que Quinn la estaba perforando con la mirada. Solo le estaba dando tiempo.  
- ¿Y que si lo hago?- Pregunto finalmente la joven Fabray, con tono petulante pero sin lograr ocultar la vergüenza en su hermosa voz.

- El miedo al nombre solo agranda el temor a lo nombrado- Cito la diva, mostrando su reluciente fila de dientes, pero sin cruzar miradas con la chica.  
- Oh, pero que sabia eres, gnomo Granger- Le contesto Quinn, a media divertida, a medias acida.  
Rachel sonrío victoriosa para sus adentros. Levanto su rostro, le dedico una mirada comprensiva a su compañera y sonrío leve pero dulcemente antes de estirar su mano sobre la mesa para sujetar la de Quinn.  
Echo lejos todo aquel remolino de sensaciones que la invadió ante el primer contacto con su suave piel, pero suspiro por lo bajo, sin ser oída ni consciente, cuando la rubia entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos.

- Para serte sincera, significo mucho para mí que aceptases esa parte de tu pasado- Comenzó a hablar, jugueteando con los dedos de Quinn- Finalmente me he convencido de que por ello no me hice la cirugía. Tampoco me hubiese hecho mi playera de "Nose" si no te hubiese visto con la tuya- La rubia estaba sorprendida y encandilada. Era extraño como un recuerdo que la incomodaba tanto ahora le diese una chispa de orgullo y, por qué no, esperanza.  
- Lo dices como si mi caso fuese un ejemplo- Por algún motivo, Quinn se rehusaba a ilusionarse.  
- No lo sé, siempre tuve un tipo de admiración extraña por ti- Confeso Rachel sin mirarla.

Quinn se removió casi imperceptiblemente en su silla, inquieta, pero procuro no mover su mano de entre las de Rachel.  
- Creo que siempre vi algo distinto en ti- Continuó la diva sin pensar, sonrojándose cuando Quinn la observo con atención y le pidió, con una mirada, que continuase- Siempre sentí que eras más de lo que dejabas ver.

Quinn sentía como sus órganos se anudaban y desanudaban constantemente, creando un efecto remolino. Se sentía transparente y desnuda ante los ojos chocolate de Rachel Berry, que la observaba intentando ver mas allá, sin saber que Quinn cada día se abría un poco más a ella.  
Pero de lo que Quinn no era consciente era que tan lejos y profundo la diva podría colarse en su interior.

-  
_**Hola queridos/as. Lamento la tardanza, no dispuse de mucho tiempo ultimamente. Pero mas alla de eso, aqui estoy, dando por finalizado otro capitulo, y contenta de anunciarles que posiblemente mañana publique el siguiente. Espero que les haya gustado. Comente dudas, disgustos, halagos, lo que les parezca y lo que hayan sentido con el capitulo. Amo saber que leen del otro lado. Bueno, me despido, hasta la proxima que sera muy pronta.  
Saludos!  
Jade :)**_


	5. La triGAYdad impía

- Dame al menos una razón suficiente, para que no te eche a patadas de mi casa por interrumpir mi sesión de Sweet Lady Kisses- Le siseo Santana a Quinn, que aun esperaba parada en la puerta del cuarto de Brittany a que la latina, con el cabello revuelto, los labios enrojecidos y en corpiño, la dejase entrar.  
- Pero es la casa de Britt- Apunto Quinn, corrigiendo a su amiga.  
- ¡Me importa un comino, Quinn! ¡Solo quería tener sexo!- Se lamento Santana, girando en su posición y camino hacia la cama, donde se refugió en el cuerpo de su novia, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Y para suerte de Quinn, completamente vestida.  
- Hola Quinn, tu aura de unicornio es muy visible hoy- La saludo la rubia más alta, dedicándole sus típicos, y a veces inentendibles, halagos- Siéntate.  
- Aun no escuche un buen motivo para interrumpirnos- Acoto Santana con su tono molesto, sentándose entre las piernas de Brittany, que la abrazo por la cintura.  
- San- Le advirtió la joven de ojos azules, que luego comenzó a deslizar su nariz sobre el cuello de Santana, logrando que esta comenzara a reír como una niña en respuesta y giro su rostro para besarla  
**  
**Ante esto, Quinn rodo los ojos y aguardo con los brazos cruzados a que se detengan. Cuando finalmente lo hicieron, no por merito propio sino al escuchar el carraspeo de la rubia de cabello corto, Quinn comenzó a jugar inquieta con sus manos, sabiendo que debía hablar, ¡Y claro que debía hacerlo! Ya que era largarlo rápido o recibir con esa misma rapidez una patada de Santana directo a su trasero, haciéndola volar posiblemente hasta la otra punta de Ohio.

- ¿Y bien Quinn, a que debemos tu agradable visita?- Pregunto Santana con agrio sarcasmo.

La aludida se removió inquieta en la silla blanca en la que se encontraba sentada, donde por cierto había varias prendas de sus amigas colgadas y Quinn se forzó a si misma a no pensar en si antes de entrar al cuarto había más prendas sobre ella y menos en el cuerpo de Santana y Brittany. He ahí otro pensamiento de los que la perturbaban, otro motivo por el cual estaba ahí, frente a sus ninfómanas mejores-

amigas, sentada sobre la silla blanca.

Se rasco la nuca, pensando como comenzar:  
- Bueno, yo eh… Como verán em… no se- Quinn no encontraba las palabras o quizás no quería hallarlas y solo buscaba esconder sus dudas hasta el fondo, donde siquiera ella pudiese sentirlas. Pero ya la habían sobrepasado por el cuello y la estaban ahogando.  
- Al grano Fabray- Se le adelanto Santana, que ya estaba perdiendo, como siempre, la poca paciencia que tenia.  
- Verán… yo… creo que… me… ¡Demonios! No sé cómo decirlo- Tartamudeo y se quejo Quinn, antes de acunar su rostro en sus manos, llena de frustración, casi al borde del colapso, intentando encontrar la forma de decirlo de una vez por todas… pero talvez inconscientemente hacia fuerza por no dar con las palabras que revelen aquellas dudas secretas, que tanto la atormentaban y confundían últimamente.  
Sabía por qué estaba allí. Era claro que no soportaba el lidiar ella sola con eso, además de caber la posibilidad de estar desvariando y exagerando las cosas. Pero sobre todo, sus dos amigas, en especial Santana, sabían cómo ayudarla, porque tenían clara experiencia en ello.

- Mira Quinn- La voz de Santana, sorpresivamente calma y teñida con una pizca de, quizás, dulzura, la devolvió al ahora, al presente- Voy a olvidar que tengo una rubia caliente a mi lado, a la cual me encantaría complacer de todas las maneras físicamente posibles ahora mismo- Hablo recobrando un poco el timbre de perra que sonaba en todas sus palabras a toda hora, dándole a su amiga una imagen mental un tanto explicita- Y voy a preguntarte nuevamente ¿Qué sucede?... Porque realmente te ves rara y estas preocupándome, rubia.

Quinn sintió flaquear por un momento. Sintió como sus energías se desplomaban bajo sus pies. Se sintió pequeña, una niña, y no fue capaz de endurecerse más a si misma, de lo que ya lo había hecho, cuando sus sentimientos se apoderaron de su cuerpo y no logro detener un débil llanto silencioso.

- Hey, tontita, tranquila- Le soltó Santana, hablándole con dulzura, luego de haber volado de la cama junto a Brittany.  
La rubia más alta se arrodillo a la altura de la otra más pequeña y la envolvió con sus brazos. Quinn se aferro al cuerpo de Brittany, mientras Santana le proporcionaba suaves caricias en la espalda.

No era como si estuviese llorando desconsoladamente, pero la fina capa opaca de tristeza que cubría sus ojos y el hecho de que la joven jamás lloraba y difícilmente exponía sus sentimientos, fueron claros indicios para sus amigas de que Quinn no estaba bien.  
Mientras se calmaba, con el rostro oculto en el cuello de Brittany, se preguntaba como ellas lo habían superado, o más bien aceptado. Incluso Santana, que aunque tardo bastante, y hasta estuvo a ponto de perder a la razón de su vida, logro anteponerse y hacerle frente al mundo que las rodeaba. Santana había demostrado ser incluso más frágil que la hoja seca de un árbol en otoño, pero también había aprendido a patearle el culo al mundo si este le daba la espalda.

Luego de respirar profundas y repetidas veces, disolviendo la bola de molestia que se había alojado en su garganta, se enderezo nuevamente en su silla y observo los rostros expectantes y compasivos de sus amigas.

Brittany le sonrio ladeando la cabeza.  
- Parecías un unicornio cuando llegaste, luego un hipopótamo triste- Le dijo con entusiasmo- Ahora estas recuperándote y eres un pony.  
Como siempre, logro sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga.  
- Que bueno saberlo.

-

- Y dime ¿Cuándo lo supiste?- Le pregunto Santana tomando una galleta horneada por Brittany. Observo con detenimiento la perfecta silueta de un unicornio y se la llevo a la boca.  
- Ya te dije que no puedo saberlo, simplemente… lo sé. No sé qué esperas que te diga- Le contesto Quinn con algo de brusquedad. A pesar de haber aireado sus tensiones, seguía incomodándole el tener que hablar en voz alta de ellas.  
- ¡Britt, esto esta delicioso!- Halago Santana, con la boca llena.  
- Esta es más rica aun- Le dijo Brittany, exhibiendo una galleta de chocolate en su mano- ¿Quieres probarla?  
Santana asintió sonriendo con perversión, mientras Brittany se metia la galleta en la boca hasta la mitad, invitando a la latina a que haga lo mismo con la mitad restante, cosa que hizo gustosa. Finalmente, como si no pudiesen evitarlo, terminaron besándose.

- ¡Ay, por favor! ¿Qué no pueden evitar tocarse cada cinco minutos?- Pregunto Quinn exasperada.  
- Escúchame Fabgay, no porque tu no tengas vida sexual significa que el resto no pueda disfrutar de la propia- Le dijo Santana, una vez separada de los labios de su novia.  
- No me digas así- Quinn se cruzo de brazos molesta.  
- ¿Fabgay? Olvídalo, ahora que finalmente eres una de las nuestras me regodeare inventándote apodos- La provoco la latina, sin ocultar la satisfacción en su voz.  
- ¿Podrías limitarte a ser comprensiva? Al menos por hoy. Esto es una mierda- Le pidió, un tanto frustrada, preguntándose si había sido una buena idea haberle confesado su latente homosexualidad.  
- Oh, lo siento, tienes razón. Había olvidado lo terrible que debe resultarle ser lesbiana a Quinn "niña perfecta"- Santana estaba ofendida y lo disfrazaba con su característica forma acida e insultante de hablar. Pero Quinn la conocía a la perfección y se sintió culpable. Pero el orgullo gobernaba a ambas.  
- Claro, la niña perfecta que fue obesa, engaño a sus novios, se embarazo a los 15 años, fue echada de su propia casa, fue considerada no apta para siquiera conocer a su propia hija…- Comenzó a enumerar los fracasos de su vida, subiendo el tono de voz.  
- Te falto agregar "Inminentemente gay"- Ironizo Santana- ¿Por qué no dejas de victimizarte de una puta vez, como haces siempre, y empiezas a crecer?  
- ¿Victimizarme? ¿Crecer? Oh claro, si hablo Madurez López. Por un momento olvide que eres todo un modelo a seguir, ¡en especial cuando saliste sin problemas y orgullosa del closet! Oh no, que tonta, si tuviste que esconderte detrás del trasero de Karofsky- Le recrimino, escupiéndole las palabras.

Fue cuestión de un segundo casi inexistente, para que Snixx poseyera a Santana y esta se abalance sobre Quinn, superando de un salto la mesa que las separaba.  
Quinn cayó de su silla con la latina sobre ella, golpeando con fuerza su espalda contra el suelo.  
Santana logro atinar un fuerte puñetazo al mentón de Quinn, hiriéndole el labio inferior, pero no fue rápida al esquivar el puño de la rubia, que dio de lleno en su nariz, alejándola de su cuerpo.  
Santana perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de trasero hacia atrás, terminando por golpear su cabeza contra el borde de la mesa. Ninguna tuvo posibilidades de continuar cuando Brittany voló hasta Santana, la levanto y la alejo unos metros de Quinn.

Mientras la rubia se levantaba del suelo, sujetándose el mentón, Santana forcejeaba por zafarse de los brazos que la sujetaban firmes y fuertes.

- ¿Que mierda te pasa?- Quinn estaba alterada y furiosa, y se limpio la sangre que brotaba de su boca. Brittany se pregunto si había sido buena idea no haberla sujetado a ella, ya que estaba visiblemente deseosa de golpear otro rato a Santana.  
- ¡Vete al diablo, Fabray!- Le contesto iracunda la latina, con un liquido centelleante, de un rojo oscuro, marcando un camino desde su nariz hasta su mentón.  
- Mira como están- Dijo preocupada Brittany, con desaprobación en la voz, limpiando con delicadeza el rostro de su novia, fiera que se calmo ante el contacto de la rubia.

- ¡Ay!- Se quejo Santana.  
- Pues quédate quieta- La regaño Brittany, luchando por limpiar su nariz, ahora hinchada y roja, con un algodón bañado en alcohol.  
- Que floja eres- La pico Quinn, sonriendo con satisfacción.

Santana la desintegro con sus ojos negros y apretó los dientes con fuerza. El semblante relajado y altanero de Quinn, que sonreía provocándola desde la pared de la cocina en la que se apoyaba, sin que su labio roto interfiera en su inmaculada belleza, estaba sacando de sus casillas a la latina.  
- Quinn- Le advirtió Brittany, sin apartar su atención del rostro de Santana, que se la estaba comiendo con los ojos e intentaba concentrarse en las expresiones aniñadas que hacia al estar tan concentrada en curarla, haciendo fuerza por ignorar a la otra rubia.

Quinn bufó.  
- Esta vez si te pasaste, Santana.  
- Púdrete- Le contesto la aludida, sin mostrar signos de arrepentimiento.  
- ¡Me rompiste el labio!- La acusó indignada.  
- Y tú a mí la nariz, déjame tirarte algunos dientes y estaremos a mano. Estúpida barbie… ¡Ay, demonios!- Brittany ahora le limpiaba un pequeño corte que se hizo en la parte superior de la cabeza al haberse golpeado con la mesa.  
- Lo siento- Se disculpo con dulzura y se volvió hacia el rostro de la herida para depositar un suave beso en su nariz- Lord Tubbington me dijo que los besos son mágicos y curan- Le conto entusiasmada.

Allí mismo, Quinn olvido por un segundo todo enojo con su amiga al verla tan radiante y feliz, tanto que se veía igualmente hermosa aun con algodón en sus fosas nasales y el cabello desaliñadamente alborotado.  
A la joven Fabray le nació un sentimiento de admiración y, por qué no, una puntada de celos, al verlas tan felices, libres y orgullosas.  
Ella deseaba tener eso, en ese momento, más que a nada en el mundo.

El ruido seco de una puerta cerrarse, la trajo de un sobresalto a la realidad. De un momento a otro se encontraba sola en la cocina. Iba a moverse, pero su amiga rubia apareció desde el vestíbulo dando pequeños saltitos.  
- ¿Qué… don… y Santana?- Pregunto algo perdida.  
- Acaba de irse- Le contesto Brittany, observándola confundida, ya que fue perfectamente consciente de que Quinn presencio los largos minutos en los que se despidió de su novia- ¿En qué mundo estas?

- En las nubes- Respondió más para sí misma, algo avergonzada.

**Hola! Aqui finaliza este capitulo y tengo casi listo el siguiente. Las ideas estan brotando con rapidez y garantiza actualizaciones rapidas. Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la proxima :)  
Saludos, Jade.**


	6. El unicornio

**Hola! Como les dije, iba a publicar rapido. Y como lo prometido es deuda, aqui va otro capitulo. Las ideas fluyen con rapidez pero realmente necesito del estimulo de sus opiniones. Cuento con ustedes :). Si lo desean, pueden seguirme en Twitter, me acabo de hacer una cuenta especialmente para esto. La cuenta es (arroba) SnixxF **

- ¿En las nubes? Oh, la tierra de los unicornios- Dijo Brittany ansiosa, olvidando por completo el tan reciente, y aun palpable, ambiente de tensión. Pero quizás las peleas, agresiones y también puñetazos o tirones de pelo entre Santana y Quinn, eran algo habitual, tanto como las reconciliaciones.  
Pero Quinn insulto mentalmente a la latina cuando sintió una puntada de dolor en su labio inferior, al morderlo en forma inconsciente.  
- Si, pero no veo ni un arcoíris- Le comento Quinn susurrando en tono conspirativo.  
- Aun te falta mucho por recorrer para llegar a ellos- Hablo con madurez, como si le diese un consejo de vida a un niño.  
- ¿Cómo es eso?- Quinn sintió un poco de curiosidad.  
Las ideas de Brittany en ocasiones no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, o eran fruto de su imaginación fluida, pero no podía negar que a veces la porrista de ojos azules tenía su punto y sus observaciones eran más constructivas que la hipótesis más trabajada, con el sustento de la lógica más aplicada.

- Claro, ser unicornio es un proceso y, como todo proceso, tiene sus pasos- Le dijo con simpleza.  
- ¿Y cuáles son?- Quinn por un instante se sintió algo tonta al hacer esa pregunta, adentrándose en el mundo de fantasías de su amiga.  
- En primer lugar la inminencia, en segundo lugar la evidencia y en cuarto lugar la libertad- Hablo, poniendo suma atención a estar contando correctamente con sus dedos.  
- Querrás decir "tercer lugar". No hay cuarto, Britt- La corrigió, alzando una ceja perfecta.  
La rubia de larga cabellera miro su mano derecha, donde había tres dedos levantados, evidenciando su error.

Quinn carraspeó, intentando llamar su atención nuevamente, ya que la joven se veía muy concentrada contando y recontándose los dedos otra vez, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida y se encogió de hombros.  
- Bueno y… ¿Cómo se en que paso del proceso estoy?  
- Fácil, el primero- Respondió Brittany sin parpadear siquiera.  
- ¿Por qué?- Lo que en verdad se preguntaba era la razón de su seguridad al contestar que estaba en el primer paso.  
- Pues, porque eres inminentemente lesbiana- Le contesto con obviedad, logrando que Quinn se sienta algo cohibida ante su clara transparencia… o "inminencia".

Brittany salió de la cocina al vestíbulo, dejando atrás a una Quinn pensativa, que luego se apresuro a seguir sus pasos.  
- ¿Qué hay del segundo paso?- Le pregunto a su amiga, cuando esta se sentaba en el sillón frente a su Tv para ver "Hora de aventura".  
- Bueno, tu estas en el primer paso, lo que significa que aun eres un unicornio casi tan común como un caballo- Comenzó a explicarle mientras observaba con atención los dibujitos animados- El segundo paso, la evidencia, se representa con el cuerno del unicornio, que te sale cuando tu homosexualidad es muy visible, en mayor o menor medida.  
Quinn no sabía si estaba así de atrapada por el relato fantasioso, la seriedad de Brittany o la forma meticulosa en la que esta, sorprendentemente, escogía sus palabras.  
- Entonces cuando sea obvio que soy gay ¿Le saldrá un cuerno a mi unicornio?- Intento seguirla, utilizando sus mismos ejemplos.  
- Tus eres el unicornio Quinn, no lo olvides. Pero si, el cuerno es la evidencia.  
La joven Fabray le dio vueltas al asunto, preguntándose en el camino como era que Brittany realizaba esas enroscadas observaciones.  
- ¿Y el tercero?- Pregunto, sintiendo que no podría contener la ansiedad si no se lo decía.  
- Las alas, es decir, la libertad. Lo alcanzaras cuando hagas la famosa "salida del Closet"- Le contesto Brittany rascándose la cabeza, intentando comprender lo que pasaban por la Tv.

No había más que decir, Quinn lo supo. Camino con pesadez, arrastrando los pies hasta sentarse junto a su amiga.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esta teoría?- Le pregunto Quinn sin ocultar su curiosidad.  
Brittany no aparto los ojos de la pantalla al hablarle.  
- La acabo de inventar.  
- Tiene su punto- Admitió Quinn más para sí misma.  
Comenzó a juguetear inquieta con el dije en forma de flecha de su collar.  
- Y…- Se aclaro la garganta- ¿Entonces mi homosexualidad es inminente?  
Brittany sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo de los intentos de Quinn por no sonar tan interesada.  
Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.  
- Bueno, que tu lo hayas admitido significa que no hay manera ya de que lo niegues, siquiera a ti misma.  
Quinn torció el gesto, intentando no pensar cuanto tiempo intento convencerse de que estaba desvariando.  
- Aunque claro, era obvio que no lo mantendrías oculto por mucho tiempo más- Agregó Brittany, inclinándose para tomar una galleta del cuenco apoyado en una pequeña mesita entre el sillón y la Tv. Su amiga siguió todos sus movimientos mientras intentaba descifrar el mensaje, que creía, oculto entre sus claras palabras.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- No pudo abstenerse de preguntar, poniéndose a la defensiva.  
Brittany se encogió de hombros mientras masticaba con una lentitud poco propia de ella, irritando a Quinn, que soltó ruidosamente por la nariz todo el aire que contuvo por unos segundos, temiendo la respuesta de su amiga.  
- Es imposible mantenerlo en secreto, porque siempre lo sabrás, aunque nadie más aparte de ti lo haga- Le contesto, cuando Quinn creyó que ya no lo haría.  
- Dime la verdad… ¿Tu y Santana ya lo sabían?- Pregunto, arrepintiéndose al instante en que lo hizo. Porque sabía la respuesta, y temía lo que podía acarrear una afirmación.

Por primera vez desde que se sentaron, Brittany volteo el rostro hacia ella, dedicándole su completa atención. La observo con una mezcla de pena, disculpa y vergüenza. Quinn agacho su cabeza al momento en que su amiga le sonrió intentando transmitirle calidez.

- No te sientas mal, Quinn- Le pidió con dulzura, poniendo una mano en su hombro- No fue algo fácil de descubrir en ti. Sinceramente, no lo corroboramos hasta este año, pero siempre tuvimos la gran duda… aunque más clara que otra cosa, pero una duda en fin.  
- ¿Desde cuándo lo saben o sospechan?- Le pregunto Quinn con frialdad.  
- No hay un momento fijo, supongo que influyo que hayas estado con tres hombres que marcaron tu vida pero a los cuales no amaste… incluso me pregunto si te agradaban- Le dijo, recordando su empecinamiento con Finn por la popularidad, Puck al haberla embarazado y finalmente Sam, el único de los tres que había demostrado haber ablandado, aunque casi imperceptiblemente, el duro corazón de la porrista.

Quinn la miro a los ojos, logrando, sin ser consciente, intimidar a Brittany con su intensidad.  
- ¿Qué se los confirmo?- Pregunto sin expresión alguna en su rostro o en su voz. Ocultando por más su miedo.  
- Tu.  
Una simple y corta respuesta, que Brittany esperaba expresase todo. Sentía la incomodidad de su amiga y no se animaba a decirlo sin rehusarse a hacerlo en forma completa. No quería hacerla sentir peor.

La rubia de cabello corto se mordió el labio inferior, intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos. Lo que más miedo le daba era no saber que le causaba el miedo en sí. Y bien sabía que no quería saberlo, sea lo que sea.

- Tanto tiempo te empecinaste en ser una completa perra, que no vi la verdadera razón.  
- ¿Qué verdadera razón, Britt? Estas asustándome- Quinn apretó los dientes con fuerza.  
- Quinn…- Suspiro, buscando las palabras- La única persona que en estos tres años logro alterarte, hacerte sentir sola, miserable, con miedo, y ahora tan radiante… es Rachel. No lo puedes negar- Le dijo con temor.

La joven Fabray se atoro con su propia saliva al intentar decir algo. No podía concebir lo que oía.  
- ¿Entonces es ella?- Pregunto, escupiendo cada palabra- ¿Es ella la que les corroboro lo que soy?  
Brittany asintió.  
- ¿Cómo? No lo entiendo. No sé que puede tener que ver ella en todo esto- Se defendió, cruzándose de hombros.  
- Tal vez en todo- Intento razonar con ella.  
- No sé de que hablas- La corto, con rudeza, apartando sus ojos de los de Brittany.

Por unos instantes fue todo silencio. Brittany jugueteo con las puntas de su cabello, a la espera, y Quinn observando con odio la pared blanca del vestíbulo, negándose a asomarse a los ojos azules de su amiga.  
- ¿Tú sientes algo por ella, no es cierto?- Pregunto Brittany, rompiendo el incomodo silencio, incomodan aun más el ambiente.  
Quinn controlo su respiración.

- No- Respondió, sin darse tiempo a dudarlo.

Brittany hizo una mueca, pero se limito a asentir comprendiendo, aceptando en su fuero interno que esa era la única respuesta que obtendría. O tal vez, pensó ella, soñó más de lo que podía volar, con una Quinn enamorada. Pero la rubia misma se encargo de destruir sus ilusiones con su dura frialdad, trayéndola a la realidad. Quizás esa era la verdad.

Cuando Quinn se dispuso a partir, argumentando que debería estar preparando un informe de historia para el día siguiente, agregando que estaba muy atrasada, no la retuvo por más tiempo y la acompaño hasta la salida.  
Abrió la puerta y salió con ella al exterior. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y Quinn comenzó a alejarse, pero ni bien dio tres pasos, se detuvo y volvió en su posición.

- ¿Britt?- La aludida giro sobre sus pies- ¿Cuándo llegare al arcoíris?  
La rubia de ojos azules sonrió como una niña.  
- Cuando superes los tres pasos.  
Quinn asintió con la cabeza y luego otra pregunta vino a su mente.  
- Y… ¿Qué es lo que representa?  
Brittany no había pensado en aquello, pero la respuesta que le dio era la más certera y se acoplaba perfectamente a su teoría. Por ello, disfrutando la forma en que le acarició el recuerdo y se deslizo fuera de su boca, le contesto:  
- El orgullo, Quinn.

...


	7. Inminente

El ruido del despertador trono en sus oídos, despertándola asustada. Se sentó en la cama y sujeto su cabeza, que latía sin control, bombeando los recuerdos invisibles de un sueño.  
Se sintió vacía al no lograr memorizar nada, siquiera una imagen. Tan solo llego a ella el rastro de una risa, una que no podía recordar.  
Sacudió la cabeza y, bostezando, se levanto.

Si algo había aprendido, era no darle importancia a las cosas. Pero se conocía tan bien a sí misma, que sabía que solo era un método de auto defensa, y contra ella misma, cuando se negaba a pensar en algo.  
Brittany le había quemado la cordura con su tonta teoría sobre los unicornios y… sobre Rachel.  
Lavo su rostro mientras, sin poder evitarlo, pensaba en ella. Se observo al espejo y se llevo un gran disgusto al descubrir una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su rostro.

_"Estúpida Berry" _Pensó con frustración, saboreando luego la amarga sensación que le dejo el haber sonado tan fría respecto a Rachel, aunque haya sido un simple pensamiento.

Rachel Berry ingresaba al instituto con aire distraído y más relajado de lo que estuvo en toda la semana anterior, donde creyó que había llegado al tope de molestia con Finn.

_Finn_, suspiro mentalmente la diva. Se preguntaba que haría con el muchacho. Muy su pesar, debía admitir que lo único que fastidiaba su día era el joven Hudson, y el tenerlo lejos era paz.  
También se pregunto de donde había salido tal pensamiento.

Sacudió la cabeza y se limito a alcanzar su taquilla. Antes de llegar, levantando la mirada y se encontró al final del pasillo a Quinn, rebuscando en la suya.  
Pudo presenciar como la rubia, en forma distraída y casi inconsciente, giraba la cabeza y seguía con la mirada a un grupo de animadoras de primer y segundo año, que pasaron por su lado, regalándole una mirada coqueta a su ex líder, contoneándose con su diminutas minifaldas, logrando hervir, por algún extraño motivo, la sangre de Rachel, que comenzó a fluir más de prisa.

_"Al parecer no existen límites de flirteo en la cheerios. ¡Demonios, si hasta le han guiñado el ojo!"_ Pensó Rachel enfurecida, y con una extraña sensación posesiva se acerco a la rubia, ahora sin poder contener su cuerpo, que reacciono plasmando una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, cuando pudo reconocer el perfume dulzón de Quinn.

- Hola- La saludo alegre.  
La aludida giro su rostro, la observo seria y le sonrió con cortesía, pero secamente.  
- Rachel.  
El reconocer algo de frialdad en Quinn, sorprendió a la morena, que se sintió por un momento desequilibrada, y cuando estuvo por preguntarle si algo andaba mal, la rubia cerró con fuerza su taquilla, en forma exagerada.

Rachel solo reacciono cuando Quinn, sin mediar palabra, comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella, sin inmutarse de que la morena aun la observaba confusa, y se apresuro a seguir sus pasos, ignorando cualquier suposición tonta respecto a si ella misma era la causa de la molestia en Quinn.  
Sacudió la cabeza desechando la idea, justo antes de alcanzar a la rubia y ponerse a su par.

- Oye ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?- Pregunto Rachel, intentando que su esplendida sonrisa no patine fuera de su expresión de alegría cuando sintió la forma en que Quinn la ignoraba.  
- Tranquilo.  
Rachel se pregunto si había oído bien, porque podría jurar que Quinn siquiera movió sus labios al hablar_. "¿Sera siguiera consciente de que estoy caminando a su lado?"_ Se pregunto la diva a sí misma, en un desesperado intento por encontrar una razón en la que ella no estuviese implicada.

_"¡Claro que es consciente! No es idiota, por el contrario parece que yo si. Lo único que hace es intentar ignorarme"_ Se recrimino internamente la pequeña morena. Quinn no había mostrado el mas mínimo intento de preguntarle cómo le había ido a ella en su fin de semana, siquiera por simple cortesía.

- ¿Quinn, que…-  
- Tengo clase Rachel, hablemos luego- Le corto Quinn, sin ser consciente de la dureza en su propia voz.  
La rubia no estaba logrando su comedido. O tal vez si y no estaba preparada para encontrarse con la mirada confusa y herida de Rachel Berry, sabiendo que la culpa era toda suya. Reprimió el tonto impulso de envolverla entre sus brazos, de hacerla reir, de satisfacer sus propios deseos diarios de ver sus carnosos labios curvados en una radiante sonrisa al estilo "Broadway". Solo dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, devolviendo a los ojos de la diva una pequeña chispa de esperanza, y se alejo de ella.

Rachel la observo caminar, tan recta y elegante. Tan impecable. Como si por los pasillos del McKinley desfilase una diosa, en su totalidad perfecta. Como si fuese inimaginable apartar los ojos de su cuerpo, convenciéndose de que no solo a ella le resultaba impensable dejar de mirarla.

Al girar sobre sus pies, encontró a Brittany, a varios metros de distancia, estrujando entre sus brazos a una bella latina, aprisionando también un amigable peluche en forma de poni lila, de cabello amarillo y enormes ojos azules.  
Comenzó a caminar hacia ellas con desgano y no pudo contener una sonrisa al ver a Santana tan ensimismada en el mundo que la rubia de ojos azules le enseñaba, hechizada por ella. Tan enamorada.  
La repentina alegría de la diva flaqueó. Ver a las dos porristas tan felices y orgullosas, incluso encontrar a la naturalmente agria, fría y perra Santana en la cúspide de su lado más cursi, comiéndose con los ojos a su novia, le provocaron una punzada de celos.

Cualquier ser humano se sentiría igual en su posición. Pero ello no fue motivo de disipación de dudas, ya que en ningún momento pensó en Finn. Se imagino a si misma así de feliz, así de orgullosa y así de enamorada, pero el joven Hudson no formo parte de esa ilusión.  
Rachel también se sintió un tanto perdida al no reconocer siquiera una pizca de culpa o remordimiento, o siquiera confusión, ante eso.

Bufó. Ya no se soportaba ni a ella misma. Sentía que se estaba aprisionando en el miedo, en la duda. Estaba convenciéndose de que su desencuentro constante con Finn era porque, efectivamente, había madurado, pero aun asi no dejaba de preguntarse por qué.  
Comenzó a sentir que estuvo más de dos años menospreciándose a si misma, viviendo a las sombras de su amor por Finn, exteriorizando su orgullo en forma excesiva, y recién en ese momento Rachel Berry se dio cuenta de que se debía a una falta de confianza sobre si misma que no aceptaba, y que entonces debía enlazar sus energías con alguien con su mismo liderazgo y talento, para ir a su par, creyendo que así sabría cuando estaba equivocada y cuando estaba en lo correcto.  
El sentir la clara y palpable diferencia entre ella y Finn significaba, una vez más, su madurez. ¿Por qué? Porque se dio cuenta de que ella no puede vivir a la par de nadie, o al menos no de Finn. Porque todos son diferentes y eso es sano.  
Pero el ser consciente de ello no la volvia alguien más preparado, ni tampoco la hacía más libre.

Porque ella cree soñar con la cima.  
Porque la cima es solitaria.  
Porque ella no quiere estar sola.  
Porque últimamente lo que define si su día es bueno o malo, es que Quinn Fabray le dedique una sonrisa.  
Porque ella no puede aceptar el no necesitar a Finn.  
Porque necesita amar.

_"Porque no lo amo, o al menos no como creía hacerlo"_ Concluyó Rachel, casi saboreando las palabras en su boca. Y esta vez no reprimió la idea, ni creyó estar equivocada. No era ni bueno, ni malo, sino algo nuevo.

Casi flotando, irradiando paz, camino hacia la pareja de porristas.  
- Hey Britt ¿vie…  
- Brittany está ocupada- La interrumpió Santana, sin siquiera voltear a mirarla o moverse de entre los brazos de la rubia.  
- Brittany tiene clase ahora- Se justifico Rachel, algo desafiante.  
- Brittany ya lo sabe.  
- Brittany puede hablar- Intervino la joven porrista, soltando a Santana que volteo y miro a Rachel con odio.

Y como si nada hubiese pasado, Brittany reemplazo su expresión ofendida por una sonrisa radiante.  
- Rach, mira lo que San me regalo ¿No es hermoso? Se llama Pato- Solto velozmente la rubia, agitando su nuevo peluche, logrando enternecer a Rachel y ruborizar a Santana.  
- No quiero ningún comentario, Berry- Dijo con rudeza la latina, atajando a Rachel antes de que esta pueda hablar, creyendo que se mofaría de ella, de Santana "SweetAss". Y la verdad es que Rachel iba a hacerlo, pero no lo intento nuevamente, sabiendo que terminaría hundida contra las taquillas y que muy probablemente no viviría para contar la estúpida idea suicida de siquiera osar a burlarse de Snixx Lopez.  
- ¿Pato? Pero es un poni.  
- ¿Me dirás que le pondrías Pato a un pato? ¿O que a Pato le pondrías Poni, solo por ser un poni?- Le pregunto Brittany con insultante incredulidad. Rachel se perdió en el lío de palabras- Tienes que trabajar en tu creatividad Rachel, se supone que eres la líder del Glee Club.  
- Exacto, ya es bastante con que midas treinta centímetros- Agrego Santana, disfrutando como nunca el que su novia este molestando a Rachel.  
- Claro ¿Cómo pude olvidar ese detalle?- Pregunto la diva con sarcasmo.

El timbre sonó. Rachel miro a Brittany significativamente y esta asintió. La rubia se giro hacia Santana, que aun fulminaba a la líder del club con la mirada, sujeto su rostro obligándola a mirarla y la beso con dulzura, eliminando todo enojo en la latina, dejándole una viva sonrisa boba.

Tras el bendito timbrazo que indicaba el almuerzo, todos los estudiantes del McKinley comenzaron a amontonarse entre los pasillos, como animales en una granja, desesperados por comer.  
Difícilmente cabía un alfiler entre cada cuerpo que se movía torpemente por el instituto, pero siquiera eso podía impedir que Quinn Fabray desfilase con suma tranquilidad, mientras todos se apartaban de su camino, por miedo, admiración, respeto, o simple costumbre.

La abeja reina de William McKinley, aunque ahora lejos de ser lo que era, jamás dejaría de saborear el poder que imponía su presencia. Hasta el momento, luego de más de dos años, y a pesar de las múltiples ocasiones en las que peligro notablemente su posición en la pirámide social del instituto, nada la había despojado completamente de su trono. Ni formar parte del Glee Club, ni la infidelidad, ni un embarazo como evidencia, ni el haber perdido el titulo de Cheerleader, ni la rapidez con la que cambió de chico entre Finn, Puck, Sam, Finn, ni el descubrimiento de su secreto "Caboosey", ni que Hudson la dejara nuevamente por Rachel Berry, ni tampoco el haber comenzado el año con un aspecto Punky y badass con las skanks, negándose a ser nuevamente una porrista o integrante de Glee.

Quinn se pregunto entonces si finalmente caería de su pedestal, considerando la posibilidad de que se descubra que es, como Santana se encargaba de recordarle, "tan" lesbiana.

Una hermosa latina, vestida de cheerio, peinada con una coleta perfecta, se encontraba metiendo y sacando libros de su taquilla con esa tan característica brusquedad, como si odiase cada cosa que toca. Excepto Brittany, claro, Santana jamás perdía ocasión de manosearla, y aunque el contacto entre ambas era de un tipo tan sexual, también la latina podía causarte una irremediable diabetes si presenciabas la forma suave, cariñosa, y por más dulce, en que la abrazaba, o simplemente miraba.  
Santana López era un terrón de azúcar oculto en una delgada capa de piedra.

Quinn empujo hasta la altura de sus pies su tan grande, inalterable y frio orgullo, y camino sin apuros, ni tampoco lentitud, hasta su amiga.  
- Santana- Saludo a sus espaldas, cuando la joven había comenzado a alejarse distraída, sin ver que Quinn caminaba hacia ella.  
Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevo la rubia cuando Santana, sin dudarlo y con rapidez, giro y dejo que la palma de su mano colisione con fuerza y precisión contra la mejilla izquierda de Quinn.

- ¡¿Qué mier…- Abrió sus ojos y su boca con igual desmesuro, mientras se frotaba el rostro.  
Los alumnos que pasaron por allí se mantuvieron alejados, pero inevitablemente muy curiosos. Sabían que ante una pelea entre Quinn y Santana, había que mantenerse a la mayor distancia posible.  
- No, sh. Cállate- La atajo Santana, señalándola con un dedo y observándola de una forma que logro atemorizar y silenciar a Quinn, además de frenar cualquier cosa que esta hubiese pensado en hacer en respuesta- No quiero oír ni una sola palabra, Fabray. No estoy humor para nadie y menos para ti.  
- Ah, bueno, pues ya que lo mencionas, yo no estoy de humor para ser golpeada y menos por ti- Le contesto Quinn enojada.  
- Te dije que te debía otra. Agradece que al menos no te baje la dentadura, idiota- Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
- No veo por qué desperdicias el tiempo dándome explicaciones si no estás de humor.  
- No me obligues a perfeccionar mis golpes con tu rostro, Fabray- Le advirtió, con atemorizante lentitud.  
Quinn sonrió orgullosa.  
- Y por cierto- Continuó la porrista- no estoy dándote explicaciones. Solo me digno a hablarte.

Los chismosos que se habían quedado expectantes, a la espera de una respuesta en forma de puño por parte de Quinn, y viendo que dicha acción difícilmente llegaría, continuaron con su camino, como si en ningún momento hubiesen frenado sus pasos.  
- Oh, si debo ser muy afortunada- Dice la rubia con sarcasmo, poniéndose ambas manos en el pecho. Santana la mira de muy mala manera- Oh, vamos Santana, esto no es nada nuevo ¿Por qué te resistes tanto a mis encantos? Ríndete- Continúa, agregando un toque humor al ver el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, quien normalmente, ante cualquier pelea entre ambas (cosa muy frecuente), o volvía a dirigirse a Quinn con total habitualidad o la agredía, física o verbalmente. Pero en ese momento la latina no estaba simplemente molesta y reacia a dar el brazo a torcer, sino que un tanto sobrepasada.

Santana suelta todo el aire en un suspiro de fastidio y dice:  
- Brittany me dijo que no me hablaría hasta que no hiciera las paces contigo.  
Quinn contuvo la risa.  
- ¡Santo cielo! Al parecer lo único que logró hundir el orgullo de Santana López fue la señorita Pierce. Le debo un premio a Britt- En respuesta, Santana golpeo su hombro con algo de desgano.

- Dile que ya puede hablarte- Continúa Quinn, poniéndose un poco seria- Nadie querría lidiar con una Santana sin sexo- Y ahí finalmente la rubia no logro contener la risa.  
- Lucy- Pronunció Santana, con lentitud, saboreando aquel nombre y el efecto que surtía en Quinn, quien, como la latina podía asegurar hasta sin mirarla, cambio su expresión burlona por una seria, casi fría- No te olvides que lo segundo que yo más disfruto y amo, es golpear. Y te encuentras peligrosamente cerca de mi, alterando mi buen juicio. Asi que no me provoques o te cruzare la cara de un puñetazo- Esta vez la miro a los ojos, disfrutando del silencio de su amiga.  
Quinn, recordando lo que Rachel le dijo días atrás respecto a su evidente miedo hacia "Lucy", y reforzándose con ello, logro mantenerse serena ante los intentos de la latina por alterarla.  
- ¿Y qué es lo que más ama Santana López, si no es golpear?- Le pregunto sonriendo con altanería y empleando el mismo tono irónico que Santana.

La aludida, que estuvo a un pelo de contestarle, se vio bloqueada ante una persona que vislumbro a lo lejos, al final del pasillo, hablando con un grupo de animadoras. Quinn, al ver que Santana no la miraba a ella, pero reconociendo un inocente y asombroso brillo en los ojos de la misma, sintió curiosidad y volteo, en busca de aquello que tanto había llamado la atención de su amiga.

Inmediatamente supo la respuesta, sin necesidad de que Santana le conteste.  
Se encontró con la esbelta figura de Brittany a lo lejos, conversando animadamente. Luego, cuando su grupo comenzó a caminar, la rubia de ojos azules siguió sus pasos, sin detener la conversación, en dirección a donde se encontraban Quinn y Santana.

La rubia de cabello corto despego sus ojos de Brittany, sobresaltándose al sentir como un cuerpo la envolvía con calidez. No entendió absolutamente nada y menos aun por qué Santana la abrazaba tan cariñosamente.  
- Abrázame, estúpida. Brittany se acerca… ¡hazlo ahora!- Le ordeno en susurros apresurados.  
Quinn acato las ordenes de su amiga y asi se mantuvo cuando unos segundos después, el grupo de cherrios llegaba a su altura.

La joven Fabray, sin abandonar su posición, miro a Brittany que las observaba alegre, ladeando un poco la cabeza, enternecida, mientras movia de un lado a otro un bolso que colgaba de sus manos.  
- Hola Britt- Saludo natural Quinn. Santana al oír aquello, fingiendo demencia, se separo lentamente del cuerpo de su amiga y observo seria a su novia, a la espera, reticente.

Brittany, por el contrario, no la observaba. Se había quedado inmersa observando a ambas chicas, reconociendo algo de tensión. No cambio su expresión hasta que Santana, casi leyéndole el pensamiento, estiro uno de sus brazos y lo paso por los hombros de Quinn, quien en respuesta hizo lo mismo.  
Ya satisfecha y convencida, Brittany sonrio, y esta vez si miro a la latina, que casi cae cuando se le aflojaron las piernas y se aseguro con el hombro de Quinn, que sintiendo el peso maldijo para sus adentros.

- Ahora si, hola preciosa- Brittany se acerco a Santana y la aludida sonrió como boba.  
- Ho-hola Britt- Tartamudeo dando un paso hacia ella.  
Brittany, que seguía disfrutando aquella libertad de ambas como el primer día, se inclino y la beso. Pero el más inocente roce le recordó que había pasado dos días sin siquiera tocarla, por eso mismo soltó el bolso y pego sus manos a la cintura de Santana, que en respuesta se aferro de su cuello, intensificando el beso.

Las miradas y los carraspeos incómodos no se hicieron esperar. Finalmente, cuando se separaron, fue la latina quien se molesto ante tantos ojos posados en ellas, de alumnos que pasaban ahí, el grupo de cheerios que acompañaba a Brittany y de la propia ex líder de las mismas.  
- ¿Qué?- Pregunto Santana fastidiada a las animadoras a su lado, quienes jamás osarían responderle una negativa a la latina. Y esta no iba a ser la excepción.  
El timbre sonó, marcando el final de aquella corta libertad.  
- Ven con nosotras, Sue nos quería reunir- Le dijo su chica mientras acariciaba sus mejillas suaves, logrando relajarla.  
- En un momento las sigo- Le contesto luego de mirar a Quinn, que estaba muy silenciosa.  
Brittany asintió y, luego de besar por última vez los carnosos y sensuales labios de su novia, se alejo.

El teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar, sacándola de su mar de divagaciones. Puso mala cara al observar la pantalla y Santana no paso aquello por alto. Intento arrebatarle el teléfono, y en un orto forcejeo Quinn atendió por error y pulso la opción de _"Altavoz"_.

_- ..inn? ¿Quinn, me oyes?-_ La voz de Rachel Berry se oía algo distorsionada, pero no por la mala señal, sino porque le costaba hablar. Algo andaba mal, y lo pudieron reconocer tanto Quinn como Santana.  
La latina observo interrogante a su amiga ante la quietud de la misma, que no se mostraba dispuesta a contestar.  
Quinn, aprovechando la inercia de Santana, corto la llamada en un sigiloso y rápido movimiento. Siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho, menos aun por qué lo volvería a hacer. Solo sentía que debía huir. ¿De qué? No quería saberlo.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué le cortaste, Quinn?  
- Yo em… ¿Y a ti que te importa? Déjame en paz y ve con Sue- La rubia se puso a la defensiva, lo cual inevitablemente avivo aun más la curiosidad de Santana.  
- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Volvió a preguntarle, haciendo caso omiso a que quizás Quinn se negaría nuevamente a contestar.  
- No me apetecía hablar.  
- ¿Oh, sí?- Santana no le creía una sola palabra y Quinn lo sabía.  
- Si.  
- A mi no me engañas, Fabray- Se cruzo de brazos y movió su cuello y hombros, un gesto que, salido de Santana, no era buen augurio.  
- ¿Por qué te mentiría? Sabes cómo es Berry.  
- Si, lo se, insoportable, frustrante, irritante, golpeable, bla, bla, bla- Hizo un gesto circular con su mano, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Pero también se como eres tú. Y por eso se que te encanta que ella te moleste, irrite, frustre y todas esas cosas que Manhands tiene tanta capacidad para hacer.  
- No le digas asi- Quinn apoyo un dedo sobre el pecho de Santana, en forma amenazadora.  
- Uy, uy, uy. Como te pones cuando te tocan a tu cría- La latina estaba saboreando la reacción de su amiga, más aun cuando la empujo enojada.  
- Ya déjame en paz, Santana. A menos que quieras otro golpe- La amenazo, sintiéndose extrañamente dispuesta a partirle la cara a su amiga si decía otra cosa más sobre Rachel.  
- Ni en broma- Santana recobro su seriedad.  
- Entonces cierra el pico.  
- Escúchame, Fabray, porque te lo diré una sola vez- Le hablo, más seria de lo que Quinn alguna vez la vio, y logro acaparar su entera atención- Se lo que estás haciendo, porque ya pase por lo mismo y créeme cuando te digo que estas cometiendo un error. Que yo, luego de todo el drama, este con Brittany y que ella me ame, es porque soy una maldita afortunada, porque la realidad es que no la merezco-Quinn cada vez se sentía más pequeña ante la sinceridad y madurez de su amiga- Pero teniendo en cuenta las cosas que te pasaron, no eres una persona suertuda, sino más bien pareces estar defecada por un hipopótamo, así que no tientes a tu mala suerte y evita hacer idioteces- Quinn, cabizbaja, se sentía infantil y avergonzada- Y esto que acabas de hacer- Dijo, señalando el móvil de la rubia- Es huir. Huirle a la realidad, a ti misma.

Santana le dio una ojeada a su amiga y se sintió satisfecha al encontrarla sin excusas ni defensas. Antes de irse, se acerco a Quinn, puso una mano en su hombro y espero a que esta levantase la cabeza y la mirase a los ojos, para decirle:  
- Prométeme que tú aprenderás de mis errores. Prométeme que no serás tan idiota para dejar pasar esto, sea lo que sea- Quinn contuvo el aire ante la intensidad de los ojos de Santana, y hasta se sintió tentada de apartar los suyos- No la pierdas.

Y sin más se fue. Dejo a Quinn con un torbellino de pensamientos, dudas y sentimientos. Santana dio a entender que sabía lo mismo que Britt le dijo. Pero Quinn sentía que no había forma de que sea así, no podía serlo, no debía. Se negaba rotundamente a dudar o siquiera considerar la minúscula posibilidad de sentir algo por Rachel. No podía concebirlo. La simple idea le revolvía el estomago y la mareaba.  
Pero se sintió muy estúpida al caer en la cuenta de que no hizo absolutamente nada por negar lo que Santana dio por hecho.  
Allí cruzo una línea.  
Quinn Fabray sabía por experiencia, que una cosa era mentirse a uno mismo y otra muy distinta es intentar hacerlo con otras personas, sabiendo que no tienes argumento válido. Ni excusa. Ni escapatoria. Solo la opción de aceptar, a regañadientes, lo que ya es _inminente_…

**-  
Bueno, regrese! Mil perdones por la tardanza, pero asi hago yo las cosas, necesito hacerlas bien o no hacerlas. Y creo que este capitulo es el inicio de la parte mas jugoza de la historia. Tengo mil ideas y de mas esta decir que la proxima actualizacion sera mil veces mas rapida que esta, se lo garantizo.  
En otras noticias como ya les dije tengo Tw y mi cuenta es snixxf. Ahi pueden encontrar info interesante.  
Bueno, me despido y hasta la proxima, muy pronto.  
Saludos y espero que les haya gustado el captulo.  
Jade :)**


	8. Sentido protector

_**Quiero confiar en que no estoy tardando tanto en actualizar ultimamente. Ademas los capitulos son mas extensos ahora, lo cual significa mas dedicacion. Pero es gratificante y de su parte solo pido que lean y comenten sus dudas, agrados y disgustos. Tengo varios capitulos ya visualizados asi que di desean contribuir con mi creatividad, diganme algunas cosas que les gustaria ver en los proximos capitulos.  
Eso es todo, ahora disfruten. :)  
Saludos, Jade.  
**_

- Rachel, vamos, sal de la ducha o se te hará tar… ¿Hija?  
Leroy ingresaba al cuarto de la diva ante la tardanza de la misma para bajar a desayunar. Esperaba encontrarse con una nube de vapor ingresando al cuarto de su hija desde la puerta del baño, dejando que también se filtre su voz mientras coreaba algún éxito de Barbra.  
También, en última instancia, pensaba encontrarla aun en su bicicleta fija, realizando su rutina física.  
Lo que aquel hombre no esperaba era hallar a su hija completamente enredada entre sabanas, ocupando la totalidad de su cama y profundamente dormida.  
Era una imagen con la que jamás pensó toparse, y al igual que le pareció extraña, se le hizo cómica.

- Arriba estrella- Rachel volteo su cuerpo en dirección contraria a la voz del hombre, en forma inconsciente, generando la diversión de su padre, que comenzó a darle pequeños y suaves pellizcos en el rostro, logrando que la diva despierte lentamente.  
Cuando Leroy finalmente considero que Rachel estaba aceptablemente despierta, miro su reloj en forma interesada y luego devolvió su mirada a la joven, que aun estaba sumergida en el mar de un sueño, uno que había terminado, pero que aun le dejaba rastros de su paso por su subconsciente de manera violenta y precipitada. Rachel aun no entendía por qué su cuerpo temblaba bajo las mantas, pero toda su fuerza de voluntad la había depositado en no soltar aquellas imágenes irreales, productos de su mente, las cuales eran semejantes a fotografías vacías, y en mantenerse despierta.

El mundo que la rodeaba tampoco era de mucha ayuda y le traía más confusión. ¿Qué hacia su padre ahí?  
- Tienes…- Leroy verifico nuevamente la hora- exactamente 30 minutos para salir y llegar a horario.  
Rachel frunció el ceño, aun sin comprender.  
- Te quedaste dormida- Le explico Leroy.  
Apenas tuvo tiempo de reír por la cara de espanto de su hija cuando esta descubrió que efectivamente había seguido de largo con su sueño, ya que salto de la cama al baño en cuestión de segundos.

No muy lejos de allí, otra joven se encontraba en situaciones algo similares. Llegaría tarde al instituto, pero no por quedarse dormida, sino por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse a un nuevo día.

Era lunes y la semana anterior había pasado tan lentamente, que creía que no la sobreviviría.  
No había tenido contacto alguno con Rachel desde la última vez que la telefoneó, cuando en verdad se cruzaron cientos de veces por los pasillos, la cafetería, los ensayos con el club Glee, las clases que compartían, el baño y hasta dos veces en el mercado. Mil oportunidades que desecharon automáticamente, especialmente la rubia.  
Ya habiendo finalizado aquella tortuosa y tensa semana, y viviendo el comienzo de otra, Quinn sabía que ya no se trataba únicamente de su actitud reacia para con la diva, sino que esta ultima parecía haber llegado al tope de su paciencia con la ex cheerio y decidió también ignorarla, pero claro está que tiñendo sus movimientos y acciones actuadas con su característico melodrama. Quinn en varias ocasiones se vio a si misma mordiéndose la lengua para no reír cuando, por ejemplo, Rachel, al final de los ensayos con el club Glee, clavaba sus ojos chocolate en el rostro de la rubia y cuando esta le devolvía la mirada, se levantaba de su asiento en forma teatral y salía a paso firme de la sala.

¿Si Quinn estuvo tentada a seguirla? Pues claro que sí. Y se sentía realmente débil por eso. Pero, partiendo de la base, Quinn siquiera quería darse a sí misma una razón concreta para estar actuando de esa manera. No debía pensar en ello, así sería más fácil, en especial evitando que la idea de lastimar a Rachel la inhiba.

Al contrario de lo que Santana le había aconsejado, Quinn no llamo a Rachel. En un principio realmente lo considero, dado que no todos los días la latina se abría de una forma tan franca y blanda ante ella, o ante cualquiera, pero desistió. No sabía que decirle si la llamaba, y peor aún, no sabía si ella misma era la razón por la que Rachel intento hablarle.  
Inconscientemente, Quinn trataba de convencerse de que Rachel no sentiría su rechazo. Tanto tiempo y años fastidiándola deberían servir para no haber logrado ganarse alguna pizca de cariño por parte de la morena. Se decía a si misma que Rachel no la necesito nunca y no lo hará ahora, jamás la quiso y jamás la querrá.  
Pero muy a su pesar, Quinn si la necesitaba a ella, y peor aún, la apreciaba.

- Fabgay- Oyó que Santana le susurraba al oído mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Recién ingresaba al instituto para la hora del almuerzo, había perdido su primer jornada de clases y todo por no decidirse si asistir o no. Finalmente se convenció de que Rachel Berry sería la última persona que defina lo que hace o deje de hacer. Lo último que deseaba para iniciar su día eran las bromas de la latina.

Suspiro al tiempo que miraba a Santana que caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa socarrona. Ese día la joven no portaba su uniforme de animadora, por lo cual su vestimenta era a base de jeans rojos ajustados, una entallada camisa blanca con varios botones desprendidos, logrando que el inicio de sus pechos dejara casi nada a la imaginación, y finalmente unas botas altas de cuero negro, terminando con su cabello azabache, que aquel día estaba suelto y levemente ondulado.  
Quinn reconoció tres cosas. En primer lugar, el corpiño que su amiga tenia puesto era color crema. Segundo, no existía prenda alguna capaz de ocultar sus prominentes curvas. Y por último, Santana se veía sumamente sensual.

La latina no paso por alto que los ojos verdes de Quinn la miraron de arriba abajo y de una forma algo lasciva, y sonrió con altanería.  
- Vaya, Fabray, veo que te gusta cómo me veo hoy- Luego de decir eso comenzó a mover sus cejas en forma sugestiva. Quinn se percato de su propia expresión y al instante se puse seria. Luego le dio un suave codazo a su amiga en las costillas.

Santana comenzó a reír.  
- Si, mi novia es toda una afortunada.  
- Cierra el pico.  
- Uy, uy, uy. Alguien amaneció de malas.  
- Pues si, así que si me disculpas- Empujo levemente a Santana para caminar hasta su taquilla. La latina siguió sus pasos. Jamás perdía oportunidad de fastidiarla.  
Mientras la rubia rebuscaba entre sus libros en forma brusca pero elegante, ya que parecía incapaz de evitar esto que tanto la caracterizaba, su amiga se observaba las uñas.  
- ¿Y, que piensas hacer esta semana? ¿Seguir igual?  
Quinn giro su rostro y la miro mal.  
- ¿Acaso te importa?  
- Supongo que si, por algo te pregunto.  
La rubia aparto su mirada de ella y fingió no escucharla.  
- Mira, Fabray- Le hablo en tono conciso, pero sin quitar su atención de sus propias manos- Te advierto que mi arsenal de consejos murió contigo la semana pasada, así que seré clara. De nada te servirá evitar a Berry, eso no te hara menos gay.  
La aludida se giro rápidamente hacia ella y la observo en forma asesina.  
- Sh, cállate- Se relajo al comprobar que estaban solas en el pasillo- Primero que nada, baja la voz, y segundo, no me digas así.  
Santana puso los ojos en blanco.  
- ¿Prefieres Fabgay, o lesbiana, o tijera? Es todo prácticamente lo mismo.  
- Nada de eso. Soy Quinn, solo Quinn. O en su defecto, y procuremos evitarlo, Lucy.  
- _Lucy_ se me hace nombre de lesbiana- Santana se sujeto el mentón en forma pensativa.  
- No me interesa, no me gustan esas burdas etiquetas.  
Santana levanto una ceja y luego suspiro. _"Claro, si estoy hablando con la revolucionaria e intelectual Fabray" _  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tienes razón, nada de _burdas_ etiquetas- Acepto, levantando sus manos en señal de rendición- Pero creo que ya es bastante tarde para negar que…-  
- Si, si, me gustan las mujeres, punto. No lo estoy negando- La interrumpió con fastidio- Pero no me gusta que me digas ni gay, ni lesbiana, así como tampoco me gustaría que me llames heterosexual o bisexual o…  
- O idiota- Quinn la fulmino con la mirada- ¡Ya! Entendí. Pero ese no es el punto, así que no me cambies de tema, rubia- Y la apunto con un dedo- Y no es como si me interesara la enana, pero Berry se ve muy molesta contigo.  
Quinn se encogió de hombros desinteresada.  
- No te hagas la importante, se perfectamente que estuviste muchas veces a un pelo de lamerle sus botas talla hobbit e implorarle perdón.  
- Quinn Fabray jamás implora perdón- Se defendió con altanería- Y además, no tengo nada por lo cual disculparme.  
- Si, si, Quinn Fabray es Quinn Fabray hasta que llega Berry a aplastarle orgullo con su gran pico- Se burlo la latina- No nos engañemos, mueres por hablarle, porque eres débil- Santana enfatizo aquella última palabra, soltándola mientras se inclinaba más cerca de su ex líder, logrando intimidar a esta, aunque Quinn se mantuvo lo más seria y dura posible.  
- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?  
Santana sonrió triunfante y se cruzo de brazos.  
- A que admitas que Berry te tiene donde quiere.  
Quinn cerró sus ojos y respiro con fuerza. Al abrirlos observo a Santana y le sostuvo la mirada.  
- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me parece atractiva? Pues sí, me parece atractiva- Le dijo, enojada y en forma rápida- ¿Que tiene unas piernas kilométricas? Pues, las tiene, y créeme que no pasa un segundo sin que me pregunte como aun así sigue siendo tan pequeña- Quinn comenzaba a hablar más para sí misma- Ademas, su piel es muy suave, y… y tiene una sonrisa hermosa- Al tiempo que Quinn miraba hacia el techo en forma soñadora y dejaba volar su imaginación, mientras su sonrisa crecía y crecía, la expresión de Santana se desfiguraba cada vez más- Bueno, no lo sé, ella es realmente linda y …-  
- ¡Santa mierda!- Vociferó la latina, logrando que la joven Fabray regrese en forma brusca a la realidad- ¿Cuál es tu problema? Estas hablando de Berry, que asco me das- Santana la observaba como si no la conociera y Quinn se sentía cada instante más y más idiota- Mírate ¡Si hasta te estás ruborizando! Me horrorizas.  
- No me estoy ruborizando ¿A ti que te pasa? ¿No era eso lo que esperabas que te dijera?- Le pregunto la joven rubia a la defensiva.  
- Yo solo estaba burlándome de ti porque amo hacerlo… pero, yo no… no esperaba esta confesión.

Quinn se asusto mucho más cuando su amiga se apoyo contra las taquillas, mirando hacia la nada.  
- ¿Qué confesión? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera?- Quinn atropellaba una pregunta con otra, sumamente nerviosa, culpabilizando de cualquier cosa a su amiga.  
La latina, aun con la boca abierta, giro su rostro y la miro escandalizada.  
- Sinceramente, Quinn, yo solo pensé que como últimamente estabas tan pegada a ella y como ahora se de tus "preferencias", tal vez significaba que querías, eh… no sé… experimentar con Berry- Le hablo, más tranquila de lo que estuvo alguna vez en su vida. Pero si hay algo más peligroso que la furia de Snixx, entonces era la pasividad de la misma- Pero esto, esto es… dios, no me lo esperaba.  
- ¿Qué dices? Si hace días que estas atosigándome con que me gusta Rachel y que no la pierda ¡Y no sé qué mierda más!  
Quinn estaba alterándose y solo deseaba golpear a alguien o que la tierra la tragase.  
- ¡Yo nunca había insinuado que te gustara Berry!  
- ¡Claro que lo hiciste!  
- Yo solo te dije que no la pierdas porque con tu actitud, que aun conservas, ibas a hacerlo, o vas a hacerlo, como sea. Porque muy a mi pesar, Berry parece hacerte bien. Pero entonces tu saltas con esta confesión de que eres lesbiana, o como quieras llamarle- Santana comenzó a hablar en susurros, algo atolondrados- y pensé que quizás tenias miedo de que ella se diera cuenta, entonces por eso la evitabas. Por eso te dije que ignorarla no te haría menos gay.  
- Pero entonces tú no…  
- ¡No, Quinn!- La atajo rápidamente, con una expresión de casi repugnancia- ni que yo estuviese loca. Solo te dije que no la pierdas porque se veía que se llevaban bien ¡Como amigas, Quinn, como amigas! Y además porque ocultar lo que eres solo te hace más infeliz y monótona.  
- Yo aun no quiero airear nada, así que respétame- Le advirtió Quinn, recobrando la compostura.  
- Eso lo respeto, pero no estamos hablando de tu gloriosa salida del closet.  
- ¿Y de que si no?

Duelo de miradas. ¿Cuántos de estos hubo ya entre ellas? Dos abejas reinas, dos líderes, dos amigas, dos perras, dos personas frías y orgullosas y, ¿Por qué no?, dos lesbianas.  
Quinn jamás creyó que tendría oportunidad de vencer la aplastante mirada de Santana, con sus congeladores ojos negros, pero extrañamente en ese momento se sentía capaz.  
Que ilusa fue la joven Fabray. Toda su confianza y esperanza se esfumaron en cuanto los carnosos labios de la latina se curvaron en una sonrisa arrogante.  
- ¿Eres gay, Quinn, o solo la enana logro alterar tu equilibrio hetero?- La aludida se mantuvo serena, misión ultra complicada, y bufo con burla.  
- ¿Estas insinuando que cuestione mis gustos por ella?- Pregunto con desprecio insultante.  
Santana negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír ni un segundo.  
- No, lo que yo "insinué"- Le hablo, haciendo comillas con sus dedos en el aire- fue si en realidad no te gustan las mujeres y solo RuPaul es de tu interés- Quinn soltó una carcajada y luego clavo nuevamente su mirada en la latina.  
Santana la observo con interés y la estudio por unos momentos, en los cuales la fachada de sarcasmo de la rubia se tambaleo. La latina no paso eso por alto y sonrió aun más satisfecha.  
- Te gusta Berry- Le susurro, gozando de lo descabellado de esa idea.  
- ¡No! ¿Qué te suce…_  
- No te lo pregunte- La corto Santana.  
- ¡Me importa una mie…-  
- Oh, justo, hablando de Roma- La interrumpió al instante en que la blanca piel de la rubia se tornaba de un rojo colérico.  
Quinn iba a replicarle nuevamente, pero entonces oyó pasos apresurados y la presencia de alguien más a sus espaldas.

- Santana.  
Una tonada dubitativa de una voz tan conocida y la última que Quinn quería escuchar en ese preciso instante.  
La sangre de la rubia se congelo en su totalidad y la latina presencio como la ira de sus ojos de transformaba en miedo. Una vez más, Santana sintió satisfacción.  
- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Berry?- Le pregunto con poca paciencia, como siempre tratándose de Rachel.  
- No quiero que te alteres pero…-  
- Tu existencia ya me altera, así que intenta ser rápida.  
- De acuerdo, pero prométeme que mantendrás la calma y…  
- Estoy calmada, Berry- La interrumpió nuevamente con más brusquedad- Escúpelo.  
- Brittany está en el baño.  
- Eso es normal, RuPaul, es humana.  
- Llorando.  
El desinterés de Santana murió al instante en que Rachel termino de hablar, y se encendieron todas sus alarmas internas.  
De un segundo a otro, el cuerpo pequeño de la diva había colisionado contra las taquillas.  
- Dime todo lo que sepas ¡Ya!  
Rachel trago con fuerza, Santana jamás dejaría de resultarle atemorizante, y a eso sumándole que la furia de Snixx la empujo contra las taquillas y apretaba el cuello de su camisa con sus peligrosas manos, probablemente siempre seria así.  
- Santana, tranquilízate y suéltala- Le ordeno Quinn, acercándose a ambas.  
- Tú no te metas y tú habla- Y aprisiono aun más a Rachel.

La expresión de Santana, teñida por pura ira, la mirada desorbitada de la misma y la fuerza con que empujaba el cuerpo de Rachel, además de que sus manos estaban tan peligrosamente cerca del rostro de la diva, estaban desquiciando a Quinn, que comenzó a percibir una extraña sensación recorrerla de pies a cabeza.  
No se detuvo a comprender lo que sintió, solo se guio por sus instintos. Con fuerza tomo a Santana del brazo y la alejo lo más que pudo, y sabiendo que intentaría volver a acercarse, se interpuso ella misma en su camino.  
Pero como nadie osa interferir en las acciones de la latina, esta camino hacia ellas nuevamente y forcejeo con Quinn. Pero la rubia esta vez puso la palma de su mano en el pecho de su amiga y la empujo con precisión.  
- Aléjate de ella, Santana- Le siseó, apretando con fuerza los dientes.  
Rachel vio el peligro de su propia persona y de la de Quinn. Santana era impredecible.  
- ¡Fueron los de hockey!- Dijo Rachel con velocidad, temiendo que si tardaba un segundo más, sufriría las consecuencias de ello, o quizás Quinn tenga esa suerte. La diva no supo bien si lo peor era que Santana atentase contra su integridad física o la de Quinn.  
- ¿Quiénes?- La cheerio se dirigió a Rachel, mirándola impaciente. La pequeña, por su parte, como acto reflejo se aferro al brazo de la rubia que la tapaba a sus espaldas.  
- No lo sé, no se sus nombres, pero eran cuatro.  
- ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué le hicieron?- Santana comenzó a transformar su ira en miedo. Pensó en la peor de las posibilidades.  
- Solo vi que le quitaron a Pato y lo usaron como pelota- Le explico, intentando emplear el tono más seguro, pero se moría de nervios- Y Pato se rompió, o lo rompieron, no lo sé muy bien.  
- Idiotas- Dijo Quinn.  
- Pero luego huyeron, creo que fue cuando les dije que dejasen de molestarla y…-  
- Por favor, tú no puedes intimidar a nadie- Se le adelanto Santana.  
- No dije eso, no me dejaste terminar. Es que, la llame por su nombre y en ese momento, por las caras de esos cuatro, creo que se dieron cuenta de que ella es la Brittany con la que no debieron meterse- Relato, recordando cuando sus rostros se llenaron de miedo.  
- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Quinn algo confundida.  
- ¿Acaso alguien en su sano juicio encontraría divertido el molestar a la novia de Santana López?  
Ante ello la latina sonrió un momento con orgullo y luego movió su cuello y hombros, claro gesto de preparación.  
- Entonces, Berry, espero que esos cuatro imbéciles hayan tenido eso en cuenta, porque ahora mismo iré a demostrarles que estaban en lo cierto- Y con una expresión maliciosa se dispuso a alejarse.  
- S-Santana- Tartamudeo Rachel. La aludida, para sorpresa de la diva, detuvo sus pasos, pero no se volteó- No quiero entrometerme, pero creo que sería mejor que antes fueses a ver a Britt. Yo vine aquí para contarte lo que paso y porque ella solo te quería ver a ti- Santana giro en su posición- Ella te está esperando en los baños de segundo piso.  
La latina asintió, ya mucho más relajada.  
- Gracias, RuPaul- Le dijo, con suma sinceridad, pero sin ser capaz de evitar dejar en claro algo de desprecio hacia Rachel.  
La diva le sonrió en respuesta. Ni la mayor cantidad de los mejores insultos aplacarían el hecho de que Santana López le estaba dando las gracias.

Y esta vez, la sensual latina, salió disparada hacia los baños. Rachel la observo alejarse hasta que se perdió de vista. Cuando no hubo más con lo que distraerse, sintió la irremediable incomodidad de estar a solas con Quinn Fabray.  
La rubia carraspeó.  
- Creo que desearía recuperar mi brazo izquierdo- Comento en forma amigable. Cuando la diva levando su mirada y se encontró con la de Quinn, sintió un mareo ante los delirantes ojos de la rubia, que aquel día estaban entre verdes y miel.  
Se ruborizó cuando reprodujo en su mente lo que la rubia le dijo y finalmente lo entendió. Bajo la mirada avergonzada y soltó rápidamente su brazo. Hasta el momento no se había percatado de que lo había tomado y menos aun la fuerza con que lo hacía.

La diva decidió hacerle frente a la mirada Fabray, por más extrañamente difícil que le resultase, y esta vez se encontró con el impecable rostro de la rubia adornado por una pequeña sonrisa.  
Se pregunto cuánto tiempo había pasado sin admirar tan pequeño acto, pero igualmente bello. Extrañaba eso.  
En el momento en que comenzó a sonreírle en respuesta, recordó por qué había pasado más de una semana sin apreciar la de Quinn, así como también había echado en falta su presencia o una simple conversación con ella.

Rápidamente se puso seria y desapareció cualquier atisbo de simpatía de su rostro. Miro a la rubia con el ceño fruncido.  
- Llegare tarde a mi clase, buenos días Quinn- Le dijo con frialdad. Luego se dio media vuelta y realizo su salida teatral. La rubia reaccionó y siguió sus pasos.  
- ¿No comerás nada?- Le pregunto, pensando que quizás la morena había perdido oportunidad de hacerlo, al igual que ella.  
- Ya lo hice- Mintió.  
- Te acompaño- Le dijo, sin dejar que la actitud reacia de Rachel interfiera en su pequeña intención por ser amable con ella.  
- No es necesario- Se apresuro a decirle, aun en plan serio.  
- Quiero hacerlo.  
Rachel la miro y puso los ojos en blanco.  
- Como quieras.

Aquello fue lo último que la morena se digno a decirle. En el camino hacia su aula no le dirigió la palabra, y tampoco es que Quinn lo hubiese intentado por su parte, ya que por algún motivo se sentía intimidada ante la frialdad de Rachel.  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta que marcaba el final de ese incomodo momento, Rachel le echo una mirada significativa a Quinn e ingreso. Sin sonrisas ni despedidas.  
La rubia por su parte se sintió sumamente estúpida. Vio en los ojos de Rachel un aviso, algo que le decía que tendría que esforzarse más para que la diva vuelva a hablarle.  
La rareza e incomodidad interna de Quinn, al sentirse idiota, no se debió a que no logro ganarse a Rachel con su elegante amabilidad o encantadora sonrisa. Sino que el saber que no fue suficiente, la llenaba de deseos y energías para hacer todos los intentos que sean necesarios para lograr ablandar a la pequeña morena.  
Se auto convenció, ahora recobrando su característico orgullo, que nada escapa de los encantos Fabray.

Cuando se volteó para seguir con su camino, colisiono de frente con el cuerpo delgado y grácil de Kurt Hummel.  
- Kurt, lo siento, es que no te vi- Se disculpo la joven.  
- Descuida, yo también iba distraído- Las sonrisas del muchacho, según Quinn, siempre se asemejaron a las de un duende. No entendía por qué, pero el joven Hummel le recordaba a un ser mágico o algo similar. Le sonrió en respuesta.  
- Debo seguir a mi clase, nos vemos luego. Y, otra vez, lo siento- Se despidió Quinn. No llego a alejarse demasiado cuando oyó que la llamaban.  
- ¡Quinn, Quinn! Aguarda- Kurt la alcanzo- Escucha ¿Tienes ya pareja para el trabajo del señor Schuster?  
- Eh, no, aun no ¿Por qué?  
- Yo tampoco tengo ¿Quieres hacerlo juntos?- Quinn sintió curiosidad.  
- Si, claro. Pero creí que lo harías con Rachel- Kurt hizo una mueca de duda.  
- Si… bueno, yo también lo creí, pero digamos que ella no quiere hacerlo conmigo- Confeso avergonzado. A Quinn aquello le resulto cómico y bizarro.  
- ¿Y eso por qué?  
- Está enojada conmigo porque no le dije lo que ella quería oir luego de su pelea con Finn.  
- Pero si eso fue hace meses.  
Kurt la observo extrañado.  
- ¿Meses? No, me refería a la última.  
- ¿La ultima?  
- Si, la semana pasada ¿Es que no sabias nada?- El joven estaba realmente sorprendido.  
- No, en verdad no tenía idea ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Internamente se abofeteo por tal descuido. Aquel día en que la diva la llamo por teléfono, quizás había querido contarle aquello, compartirlo con ella. _"Pero claro, no tuve mejor idea que ignorarla. ¡Idiota, Quinn, idiota!"_ Pensó enfurecida consigo misma.  
Kurt suspiro y descanso su espalda contra las taquillas.  
- Lo de siempre ¿Qué más puede ser? Si van a volver, si no lo van a hacer, su futuro, sus posibilidades, bla bla bla- Le resto importancia. Se veía algo exasperado con aquello- Parece que es lo único que pueden hacer juntos, pelear. Le dije eso a Rachel y como siempre se puso a la defensiva y culpo de todo a Finn. Yo se que ella tiene razón al creer que él es un idiota, pero no debería darle tanta importancia a lo que él hace o no hace si fuese así. Tiene que hacer su vida y dejar que Finn haga la suya, y comenzar a ser madura también en ese aspecto- Quinn escuchaba con suma atención, imaginándose los berrinches de Berry- Obviamente le molesto que yo pensara así y ahora también está enojada conmigo.  
Quinn torció el gesto.  
- Creí que era él quien la buscaba todo el tiempo- Le dijo con un tono algo despectivo al referirse al grandote.  
- Eso te aseguro que no ha cambiado, pero él sabe lo que hace, aunque este pisoteando su propio orgullo cada vez que prácticamente le ruega a Rachel para que vuelva- La rubia asintió completamente de acuerdo- Pero al menos Finn no se hace el superado. Ella lo esquiva, él la persigue y la rueda gira y gira. Alguien debería hacerlos entrar en razón, no es sano que continúen así porque terminaran despreciándose. Yo ya hice mi intento y no me fue del todo bien- Se encogió de hombros- Pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar de intentarlo, es mi mejor amiga y es Rachel, le encanta el drama- Ambos rieron ante eso.

Cuando se despidieron, Quinn se sintió tentada de acompañar al muchacho hasta la puerta de su aula, solo para ver el rostro de Rachel. Pero desistió de tal idea, dio media vuelta y se fue de allí camino a su clase, pensando cómo lograr que mañana Rachel le sonría.


	9. La fruta podrida

**¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero asi es a veces conmigo, me gusta que los capitulos queden como yo lo deseo para publicarlos, y eso pueden ser semanas, o dias, o quizas horas, todo dependiendo del momento y ocasión. Como sea, de todas formas aqui estoy de regreso, con un capitulo nuevo y mas por escribir. Espero que lo disfruten. Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones.  
Saludos, S. :)**

  
_**"La fruta podrida"**_

Rachel Berry era una joven segura, con ideas claras y definidas. Prácticamente toda su vida se encontró planeando su futuro, su alcance a la cima, a su cima. No se basaba en burdas proyecciones, ni tampoco en deseos voraces. Rachel parecía saber que tendría una vida bañada de éxitos, porque ella misma se sentía un éxito con la posesión del talento del que tanto alardeaba.  
El haber vivido dos años enteros bajo las sombras que los estudiantes dentro del circulo popular generaban, al rebajarla y esconderla tras un manto de burlas y agresión, siempre significaron el tambaleo de su seguridad.

Sin ir más lejos, aquellos tiempos no habían quedado atrás. Pero Rachel había aprendido, desde el primer día, que aquello siempre seria superado.  
Su personalidad le permitía tomarse el lujo de ignorar a quienes se creían con el derecho de definirla. No es como si su seguridad hubiese creado de pronto un muro detrás del que resguardarse. No. Ella siempre le puso el pecho a las balas, la cara a los obstáculos, y literalmente, el cuerpo a los granizados. Siempre con la frente en alto y sin que su máscara de desinterés trastabille.

Muy a su pesar, sabía que en cuanto el día terminase, otro comenzaría. Y la rueda giraría y giraría. Burla tras burla, granizado tras granizado. Pero ella siempre entera.  
Ciertamente, Rachel Berry no era una niña inocente, con sueños de estrellato y anhelo de triunfo. Ella sabía que, sin importar como, alcanzaría su propia gloria. Y entonces su característica ambición jamás permitía que se detuviese. Ante nada. Ante nadie.  
Aquel rasgo suyo, tan marcado y definido, era quizás el que más cerca de su comedido la dejaba, pero a su vez el que más tentaba a su soledad.  
Todos aquellos que la conocían, incluso ella misma, sabían que Rachel era capaz de vender a su mejor amigo por una uva, siempre y cuando aquello le diese mayores posibilidades.

Una vez más, con cada acción suya dominada por su ambición, Rachel se recordaba que la cima es solitaria. Que su cima es ella misma, con su futuro en sus manos y con las herramientas para definirlo y crearlo a su antojo.

Pero, siempre existe el "pero". Rachel Berry había entonces encontrado el punto en que ella misma, en forma consciente, podía atentar contra sus sueños.  
¿Cómo? Cayendo de rodillas y sin refuerzo ante aquello tan frágil y fuerte, bueno y malo, liberador y dependiente, positivo, negativo y en todas y cada una de las formas en que se podía presentar.  
_Amor_.  
Aquello no era ajeno a lo que Rachel soñaba ser o alcanzar. Era algo que todos esperaban y ella no era la excepción a la regla.  
Había descubierto la chispa de ese sentimiento cuando conoció a Finn Hudson, el joven al que creyó su mitad, su otro, su compañero. Alguien con quien no solo compartir y vivir su sueño, sino al que considerar parte del mismo.  
Pero Rachel se equivoco. No sabía si en sus expectativas, si en cuanto a Finn, o si sobre el amor en sí.  
Le costaba creer que algo tan hermoso pudiese interferir con la realización de lo que ella tanto deseaba. Pero así como había aspectos que le indicasen que podía tener amor y éxitos, también existían puntos que le demostraban lo contrario. Y no existía nada más fuerte que los objetivos en Rachel. Y ella sentía que si el amor había demostrado que podía hacerla caer, lo mejor sería que se mantenga lo más lejos posible de dicha cosa.

Así como lo hizo con Finn, lo haría con el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente. Pero para el próximo que venga luego del joven Hudson, no dejaría que las cosas llegasen lejos, siquiera permitiría que algo nazca.

Quizás esta vez, Rachel Berry, se estaba negando a amar por segunda vez. Tal vez ahora se rehusaría a darle siquiera un mordisco al fruto que amenaza con quizás estar podrido.

- ¡Britt, Britt! - La llamaba Quinn a los gritos, mientras trotaba hacia ella agitando un brazo en el aire y con el otro a sus espaldas.  
Estaba intentando alcanzarla desde que bajo de su auto en el estacionamiento. La rubia más alta ya se encontraba junto a Santana, que la esperaba apoyada en la puerta de su vehículo, mirándola embobada.  
- ¿Acaso no me oías?- Pregunto Quinn cuando por fin llego hasta ella, un tanto agitada.  
- Wow ¿Qué pasa rubia? ¿Falta de estado físico? Tranquila, debes inhalar y exhalar. Asi, mira- Se burlo la latina, mientras hacia una demostración de cómo se debe respirar. Quinn supo ignorarla.  
- Pensé que quizás eras una de esas alucinaciones que tienen los protagonistas en las películas de terror cuando alguien los llama y ellos voltean y de pronto no hay nadie- Explico la rubia rascándose la nuca, algo confundida.  
Quinn levanto una ceja y cuando vio a Santana hacer lo mismo, mientras sus ojos negros la amenazaban, la bajo y respiro profundamente.  
- Descuida Britt, no existen esas alucinaciones- Le dijo Quinn con una sonrisa serena.  
- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Yo a veces por los pasillos escucho alucinaciones que tienen la voz de Rachel Berry y hablan de ti, por eso creí que tu también eras una- Le explico, hablándole en voz baja, casi en un susurro temeroso.  
La joven Fabray no había logrado descifrar ni pizca de ello y quedo tildada en cuanto escucho el nombre de la morena.  
- Creo que ni la rubia hueca ni yo hemos entendido- Confeso Santana, ahora interesada.  
- Dije que en los recreos cuando voy por los pasillos y paso cerca de Rachel, escucho su voz bien bajito diciendo cosas y nombrando a Quinn.  
- Espera, espera… ¿Qué?  
- Ay, Quinn, enserio ¿Eres idiota?- Inquirió Santana.  
- Es solo que no compren…- Freno en seco al comprender las señas que su amiga latina le hacía con la mirada- Eh ¿Y qué cosas dicen esas alucinaciones de Rachel?- Pregunto, disfrazando su ansiedad con un fingido interés.  
- No son alucinaciones de Rachel, sino que tienen su voz- La corrigió Brittany- No se, no alcanzo a oírlos bien, solo escuche tu nombre y algo sobre decepción y enojo, y después me confundo porque escucho canciones de Fanny Girl- Brittany ya estaba aburrida, como siempre sucede si habla más de 3 minutos sobre algo. Rápidamente se distrajo peinando la coleta azabache de Santana.

En ese momento, a unos autos de distancia, apareció Rachel Berry caminando recta, altiva y desfilando sus clásicas faldas escocesas, aquellas tan excesivamente cortas, al menos a criterio de Quinn, que no se perdía un detalle de sus movimientos desde que la capto dentro de su campo visual.  
- Ten esto, lo necesitaras- Le susurro Santana al oído, sin ocultar la perversa diversión de su voz, mientras extendía hacia ella un pequeño pañuelo blanco. Quinn dejo por fin de seguir los pasos de la joven diva con sus ojos y observo confundida a su amiga que la miraba sonriente de brazos cruzados.  
- ¿Qué? No lo necesito.  
- Oh, yo creo que si, a menos que quieras estar todo el día con ese hilo de baba que cuelga de tu boca, pero tú sabrás- Le contesto con fingido desinterés. La rubia automáticamente toco su rostro y Santana rio en respuesta.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Don…-  
- Ay, que ingenua eres. Lo dije metafóricamente, aunque con sinceridad me preocupo que tal vez estuvieses por comenzar a convulsionar y expulsar espuma por la boca- Quinn, enojada, aparto con brusquedad la mano que la latina comenzó a acercar a su frente como si buscara algún indicio de fiebre.  
- Estupida.  
- Estupida- La imito Santana con burla.  
- ¡Oh! miren que bonito ¡Blaine, amo tu nuevo moño!- Le grito Brittany al chico, que acababa de bajar de su vehículo, luciendo su nuevo accesorio tan típico en el. Hoy: azul Francia y lunares blancos.  
Santana puso cara de asco y miro confusa a la joven cuando salió disparada hacia el muchacho de cabello oscuro peinado con gomina.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Santana señalando el brazo que Quinn aun mantenía pegado a sus espaldas.  
- Oh- Se lamento la rubia al recordarlo. Luego le mostro el peluche a su amiga, que levanto una ceja interrogante- Es para Britt, ya sabes, ha estado deseando tanto su pony de peluche y le duro tan poco que creí que le gustaría un reemplazo- Le explico algo tímida.  
Santana rió.  
- ¿Y elegiste un unicornio? Menuda ironía, Quinn- Se burlo la latina.  
La rubia la fulmino con la mirada y no le contesto.

- ¿Y? ¿Algún progreso?- Santana rompió el repentino silencio con aquella pregunta.  
Quinn la miro con desconfianza.  
- ¿Con que?  
- Con el desarrollo de tu prematuro cerebro- Santana jamás pierde ocasión para fastidiarla- Con la razón de tu superproducción de saliva ¿con quién mas, rubia?

Quinn abrió desmesuradamente tanto ojos como boca.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Berry, el Gnomo, Hobbit, RuPaul, Manh…-  
- ¡Pregunte "Que", no "Quien"!- La interrumpió enfadada. Otro semana había pasado desde que Quinn comenzó a alejarse de la pequeña diva.  
- Entonces no niegas que sea ella por quien babeas.  
- No hay nada que negar, te vuelvo a aclarar que no sucede nada con ella.  
Santana sonrió con malicia.  
- Ay, Quinn, ya perdiste ocasión para negarlo y, digas lo que digas, tus acciones hablan por ti, o incluso también este mar de saliva- Dijo señalando el suelo que pisaban.  
- Piensa lo que quieras, no me interesa- Quinn se dio media vuelta con la intención de ingresar al instituto, pero Santana se apresuro a sujetarla.  
- ¡No, espera! Ahora hablo en serio- El interés, seriedad y casi suplica en la voz Santana convenció a Quinn.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Debes hablar con ella.  
- Dime algo que no sepa- Le contesto con sarcasmo.  
- Ella está enojada contigo, es obvio- Siguió la latina, ignorando el poco compromiso de Quinn.  
- Dime algo que no sepa.  
- Me estas cansando, Quinn y la paciencia no es algo que me caracteriza- Le advirtió exasperada.  
- Dime alg…  
- ¡Deja de comportarte como una cría!  
Quinn se cruzo de brazos en respuesta. Santana la observo a la espera, pero fácilmente se rindió y se dispuso a irse.  
- Yo…- Comenzó la rubia, dubitativa y casi con timidez- Yo no… no sé cómo…-  
- No sabes cómo reconquistarla- Termino Santana por ella, retrocediendo los dos pasos que había dado y algo cansada del tartamudeo de su amiga.  
- Ya quisiera haber llegado a esa instancia, pero siquiera la he conquistado- Contesto sin pensar. Santana sonrió con perversidad, disfrutando de lo que acababa de ori, sabiendo que Quinn no lo había dicho conscientemente.  
- Muy bien, Fabray, estamos progresando.  
La rubia de cabello corto se sobresalto y sintió terror ante lo que acababa de decir, no solo porque no sabía si realmente pensaba aquello sino que tambien, como si pudiera ser peor, lo hizo delante de Santana.  
- Sabes que no me refería a eso, quería decir que… que quizás no confía en mí porque aun no he conquistado su amistad- Se apresuro a aclarar.  
- Bien, fingiré que no escuche lo que si escuche e ignorare tu estúpida excusa, y te ayudare a "Conquistar su amistad"- Dijo con ironía Santana, haciendo comillas invisibles en el aire.  
Quinn, algo dubitativa, asintió en acuerdo. Santana la observo como alentándola, parecía estar a la espera de algo.  
- No pretenderás que yo sea la de las ideas, no soy Hitch- Le aclaro la latina.  
- La verdad es que no sabría por dónde empezar- Admitió Quinn muy a su pesar, sintiendo una punzada en su orgullo.  
- Invítala a algún lugar, no sé, a tomar algo, un café, un helado, incluso un trago. Podrías aprovecharte y embriagarla- Quinn rio ante la ocurrencia de su amiga- Oh vamos, no me digas que no sabes qué cosas le gustan a Berry.  
- Si, sí que lo sé, es solo que- Cambio su postura a una más segura, ante la insultante ceja alzada de Santana- De acuerdo, eh veamos. Ama Brodway, su historia, sus obras, todo. También ama a Barbra, con cada película que haya interpretado, en especial Fanny Girl, y su repertorio musical. Le gustan las comedias románticas, siempre con algo de drama, obvio, también las comedias musicales. Le gusta la comida vegana. Disfruta estar al aire libre y hacer su rutina matutina- Cualquiera que la escuchase y viese, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, creería que esta relatando su programa favorito- También cuida su piel como nadie más lo ha hecho. Adora las estrellas, todas, en cada forma, tamaña y color. ¡Oh! Y sobre colores, su favorito es el rosa, y el helado que más le gusta es el de frutilla y siempre lo baña con salsa de miel, e incluso si puede le pone confites con formas de estrella y…-  
- ¡Whoa! Cálmate, tranquila, respira- Le ordeno Santana, ya que comenzaba a preguntarse si Quinn estaba siquiera realizando esa tan básica acción humana.  
- ¿Qué?- Le pregunto aún sonriente.  
- Eso fue aterrador.  
La rubia se aclaro la garganta en un intento por recomponer su semblante serio. Luego se encogió de hombros, a medias desinteresada, a medias orgullosa.  
- Bueno, es mejor que nada ¿No crees?  
Santana la fulmino de arriba abajo con la mirada, para después terminar sonriendo suspicaz.  
- Si, tienes razón rubia- Le contesto. Quinn, por su voz, supo que algo se traía entre manos- Pero, claro, al menos en este caso, la teoría será completamente inútil si no la llevas a la práctica.  
_¡Bingo! _Pensó Quinn con sarcasmo. Lo peor era que sabía que Santana estaba en lo cierto. Pero, por supuesto, jamás lo admitiría. Aquello era una especie de regla de convivencia entre ambas, jamás darle la razón a la otra.  
- Sabes que no soy de las que dejan cosas a medias.  
Santana se cruzo de brazos, sonriente.  
- Bueno pues, anda. Allí está tu presa sola, esperando por ti ¡Ve por ella, fiera!- La alentó, con algo de burla y gozo, señalando a Rachel Berry que se encontraba parada a unos metros de Kurt, Blaine y Brittany, mirando la nada, de brazos cruzados y con semblante serio y frio.  
Quinn siguió con la mirada la dirección que la latina marcaba con su dedo índice y suspiro algo rendida.  
_¿Dónde quedara mi orgullo luego de esto? _Se pregunto Quinn.  
- Bien, te demostrare que nada escapa de los encantos de Quinn Fabray- Hablo la rubia, muy pagada de sí misma.  
- Ya estoy deseando que lo hagas- Le contesto su amiga, aun con aire victorioso.  
Quinn solo dio tres pasos decididos hacia Rachel Berry y luego regreso arrepentida hasta su amiga.  
- Oh, no. Demuestra que tienes cojones, rubia- La reprendió Santana, ante el semblante aterrado de su amiga.  
- E-es que no se qué decirle, no se a donde invitarla- Confeso Quinn un tanto desesperada, alternando su mirada entre la latina y la pequeña diva.  
Santana refunfuño.  
- Ay Quinn, puedes tener a todos los chicos del instituto y Ohio entero, pero cuando se trata de mujeres eres un completo fracaso- La rubia sintió una punzada en su orgullo- Bien, Tia Lesbiana Tana te enseñara. Esta vez te ayudare, luego tienes que ocuparte solita ¿De acuerdo?  
- Si- Contesto al instante  
- ¿Recuerdas el bar "Freddie"?- Quinn asintió indicándole que prosiguiera- Hace más de un mes los dueños terminaron de remodelar y agrandar el lugar. Ahora también abrieron un espacio de actividades artísticas y cada semana alternan entre, música, teatro y cine- Le explico- Esta semana hay cine y tienen preparado un especial de comedias musicales, comienza hoy y termina el domingo por la noche. ¿Me sigues?  
- Si, si.  
- Bien, Brittany me conto que mañana a las 5 de la tarde hay una función de "Funny Girl"- Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron esperanzados- Si, sabes lo que significa. La llevaras allí y luego cenaran juntas en el sector del bar. Hay comida vegana, por si querías que le diera el broche de oro a mi idea- Y concluyo sonriendo muy pagada de sí misma.  
- ¡Eres la mejor, gracias!- Le dijo con euforia la rubia, lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga.  
- Si, si, como quieras, pero suéltame garrapata- Le contesto luego de corresponderle por un momento el fuerte abrazo que le dio su amiga. Santana siempre será fría.  
Quinn beso la frente de la latina, se acomodo la mochila en su hombro, intento mantener la compostura y comenzó a caminar hacia su objetivo.  
- ¿Y si mejor no…- Comenzó a dudar Quinn, volteándose.  
- Ve. Ahora- La cortó Santana con voz amenazadora.  
La rubia trago saliva y continuó. Esta vez, no se detuvo.

Camino jugueteando con una de las correas de su mochila, nerviosa. Se preguntaba cual sería la reacción de Rachel. ¿Fría y distante, como Quinn tanto temía, sabiendo que se lo merecía? ¿O, por el contrario cálida y amable? Porque, a favor de Quinn, Rachel con anterioridad, al inicio del año y su amistad, había respondido ante los rechazos y malos tratos de la rubia poniendo la otra mejilla.  
La joven Fabray rogaba internamente por tener esa suerte. Se imaginaba a si misma llegando hasta la pequeña morena, saludándola e invitándola a salir, recibiendo una respuesta positiva acompañada de su amplia y deslumbrante sonrisa de diva.

No supo cómo interpretar la expresión de completo desconcierto de Rachel, cuando esta la descubrió caminando hacia ella. Tampoco supo definir si era bueno o malo el hecho de que a la joven le costase extrañamente mirar a Quinn a los ojos.  
La rubia opto por doblar su boca en una sonrisa amigable, antes de abrirla para hablar.  
- Hola Rach- Intento sonar segura, como si internamente no se sintiese plenamente responsable de la incomodidad de su compañera.  
- Hola- Le contesto, en forma clara, concisa, pero sin esa dulzura a la que Quinn se había acostumbrado.  
_¿Y ahora que sigue? _Se pregunto Quinn, completamente perdida. Aun no entendía como había llegado hasta allí. ¿Cómo era posible que la joven a la que había despreciado por tanto tiempo, ahora sin saberlo aplastase todo su orgullo? ¿Cómo era posible que a Quinn no le importase ella misma, sino que solo y únicamente Rachel y su perdón? ¿Cómo era posible que ella, Quinn Fabray, la abeja reina, estuviese tan al borde del colapso nervioso solo porque no sabía cómo comportarse ante Berry? Y además ¿Por qué se distrajo por un segundo pensando lo mucho que le gustaba la falda de Rachel?  
- ¿Cómo estás?- _Bien, excelente Quinn, tienes suerte de que Santana no esté oyendo tu pobre capacidad de interactuar, _ pensó la rubia, molesta.  
Rachel miro hacia la puerta de entrada del instituto antes de contestar, soltando un suspiro al ver que los estudiantes comenzaban a ingresar. Quinn siguió la dirección de su mirada y torció el gesto al comprender. Se sintió más minúscula aun, teniendo la certeza de que Rachel estaba esperando el momento para irse.  
- Bien, me encuentro bien, gracias- La voz de Rachel había tomado un tono más seguro y frio cuando la miro nuevamente al contestarle, y Quinn se sentía cada vez más lejos de lograrlo que quería.  
_Sobre mi cadáver, Berry. _Dijo Quinn para sus adentros, reforzándose de orgullo e intentando convencerse de que nada escapa a ella o a sus intenciones. Solo era necesario esforzarse más.  
Entonces pensó en sonreir. No en forma persuasiva, ni arrogante, ni dulce, ni fría, tampoco cálida. Era una sonrisa distinta, una que expone como último recurso y que siempre, sin siquiera una excepción, funciona.  
La joven Fabray había descubierto de pequeña que si sonreía ampliamente, exponiendo su siempre perfecta dentadura, y si suavizaba al máximo su mirada mientras achinaba solo un poquito los ojos, mirando fijamente a los de la persona a la cual quería enredar en sus encantos, se volvía alguien a quien no puedes negarle nada, absolutamente nada. No recordaba la última vez en que sonrió de esa forma, tampoco sabía si funcionaria, porque si no lo hacía, y conociéndose, sabía que muy probablemente no volvería a intentar acercarse a Rachel, porque Quinn Fabray jamás ruega ni se arrastra por nadie.

Soltó con suavidad un _"Me alegro" _sincero y luego, tiró la bomba Fabray.  
Quinn se abstuvo de festejar cuando escucho el tartamudeo de Rachel al intentar preguntar cómo estaba ella.  
La rubia decidió soltar la segunda y tercer bomba en forma contigua, aconteciendo la sonrisa. Se rasco lentamente la nuca, desordenando solo un poco su corta melena, exhibiendo la segunda explosión. Luego contesto.

- Bien, aunque no tanto como tu ¿Esa falda es nueva? Te sienta muy bien- Y ahí callo la tercera. El cumplido logro ruborizar a Rachel, que intento ponerse seria nuevamente luego de reprenderse a sí misma por tal debilidad, recordando que no era así como debía comportarse con Quinn, porque, se dijo una vez más _"Estas enojada con ella, Rachel, estas enojada con ella."  
_- Si, son nuevas, gracias.  
Quinn se rio internamente al reconocer el debate mental de la pequeña morena cuando le respondió con sequedad.  
Ya quedaban solo unos pocos alumnos en el aparcamiento, y desde su posición, a unos metros de las dos jóvenes, Kurt Hummel observo a Rachel a la espera de que esta le devolviese la mirada, y cuando lo hizo parecieron hablarse en silencio. Quinn se sintió un momento apartada ante eso y creyó flaquear su progreso.

Rachel carraspeó llamando nuevamente la atención de su compañera  
- Bueno, yo eh…- Dudo y Quinn se puso alerta, procurando mantener calmas sus ilusiones- Debo entrar- Termino por decir, bajando la mirada. La rubia asintió, intentando que no se notase su desilusión.  
- Si, también yo, vamos.  
Rachel comenzó a andar deprisa, dejando atrás a Quinn, que en un comienzo tenía como intención caminar a su lado.

La rubia comenzó a despotricar muy por lo bajo, mirando al suelo mientras caminaba unos metros por detrás de Rachel Berry. Cuando levanto la vista, justo parada en la puerta del instituto estaba Santana, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona. Casi pudo leerle la mente a la latina, que parecía querer decirle _"Eres débil y cobarde" _O quizás eso se lo estaba diciendo ella misma, porque sabía que lo era, a menos que, claro, haga algo al respecto para cambiarlo y cerrarle la boca a Santana.

- ¡Rachel! - La llamo Quinn, lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchase, asegurándose de que lo haga por temor a que finja no hacerlo y la ignore.  
Un escalofrió recorrió de pies a cabeza a la morena cuando escucho a Quinn. Estaba inconscientemente deseando con tanta fuerza que la rubia no vuelva a alejarse, que sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Pero obviamente, no permitiría que Quinn _viese aquello, por eso la borro antes de dar media vuelta.  
Llego hasta la morena con una mano sujetando su mochila al hombro y la otra en el bolcillo. Rachel se pregunto en qué momento la rubia se había vuelto tan adorable y se sintió bien al reconocer que el inicio de esa faceta en Quinn había podido presenciarla en forma directa y siendo participe, ya que también marcaba el inicio_ de lo que dio como resultado su amistad. También se pregunto qué sería de esa amistad.  
- Supe que esta semana se harán proyecciones de películas viejas y el especial es de comedias musicales- Empezó a contarle cuando ya estaba de pie frente a Rachel, que comenzó a escucharla con sumo interés- Mañana habrá una función de "Funny Gilr" y…-  
- ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?- Pregunto con rapidez, casi sin percibir que la había interrumpido.  
Quinn rio. _Rachel es tan… Rachel. _Pensó para sus adentros.  
- En "Freddie", mañana a las 5.  
- ¿"Freddie"?- Quinn asintió- ¿El bar "Freddie"?  
- Si, los dueños compraron el terreno contiguo y abrieron un local cultural de arte. Acaban de comenzar el emprendimiento y hasta ahora han utilizado teatro, música y esta semana cine- Le explico, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo cuando vio que Rachel hacia lo mismo. Se sintió bien ver aquello para la rubia, hacía dos semanas que no veía a la diva sonreír.  
_Hace dos semanas que no la veía sonreírme. _Se alegro la rubia.  
- Eso es genial- Dijo con euforia- No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo no me entere antes?- Se lamento, pero sin dejar de sonreír.  
- Bueno, yo también acabo de enterarme y tampoco es que estemos muy desubicadas, ya que comenzó hace un mes.  
- No me perderé "Funny Girl" por nada en el mundo. Imagínate, verla en una sala de proyecciones, sería como verla en el cine por primera vez, como presenciar su estreno- Como si no pudiese evitarlo, comenzó a divagar y hablar mucho, algo tan típico en ella como que Quinn sonría al verla así.  
- Bueno, por algo te lo dije y es que…-  
- ¡Gracias, Quinn!- Canturreo Rachel, solo un segundo antes de pasar sus brazos por detrás del cuello de la rubia y envolverla en un fuerte y efusivo abrazo.  
Quinn suspiro relajada y la abrazo por la cintura, sintiendo el tiempo que había pasado sin siquiera tocarla. Recordó su perfume, al apreciarlo en la suave piel de su cuello, expuesto a la cercanía del rostro de Quinn.

Una alerta de advertencia comenzó a sonar dentro de Rachel. El estar abrazándola estaba de más, era innecesario e incorrecto. Estaba saltando muchos pasos y olvidando su propósito. Ella no debía ser débil ante Quinn, lo había sido antes y no quería serlo ahora. Había sufrido cada día de las dos semanas en que sintió una horrible distancia crecer entre ambas y un molesto hueco dentro de ella misma.  
No quería perder a Quinn, de eso estaba segura, pero entonces también deseaba que Quinn demostrase querer lo mismo. Rachel valoraba lo que habían construido y se sentía a gusto al nombrar aquello como amistad, pero quería que además Quinn lo hiciera por su parte. Esto era algo de dos y se construía de a dos.  
Por eso Rachel, desde que decidió también ignorarla, había estado poniendo a la rubia a prueba, y para su desgracia en un comienzo creyó que Quinn ya no volveria a ella y que ya estaba todo perdido.  
El que Quinn se haya acercado, tan amigable y dispuesta, le daba la chispa de esperanza que tanto necesitaba.

Rachel se soltó del abrazo y evito el contacto visual con Quinn. Los ojos de la rubia siempre lograban que no pueda negarse a nada. La rubia, en un acto inconsciente, acaricio los brazos de la diva hasta llegar a sus manos y allí enlazarlas. Rachel se mordió el labio intentando aplacar el remolino interno que le causo aquel detalle.  
- Gracias de verdad, Quinn por el dato- Le dijo la diva, esta vez sonriendo sin tapujos.  
La rubia acaricio el dorso de las manos de la morena con sus pulgares.  
- Siempre es un honor- Le contesto divertida- Entonces… ¿Quieres ir?- Le pregunto con algo de temblor en la voz, causado por los nervios.  
- Claro que si, no me perderé Funny Girl por nada, ya te lo dije- Le contesto con simpleza.  
- No, a lo que me refería es si… si quieres ir conmigo- Le aclaro. La sonrisa de Rachel desapareció, pero el brillo en sus enormes ojos chocolate le dieron fuerzas a Quinn para confiar- Te lo dije porque sabía que te gustaría y porque quería invitarte.  
La diva se mordió el labio desde adentro, esforzándolo por no sonreír, o al menos no hacerlo demasiado.  
Quinn carraspeo.  
- ¿Entonces qué dices?- Le pregunto- ¿Me harías el gran honor de aceptar mi invitación?  
Rachel sabía que si Quinn seguía sonriéndole de esa forma y mirándola con tanta picardía, aceptaría cualquier cosa que le propusiese. Hasta incluso sabia que vendería su alma con tal de encontrar una excusa para volver a abrazarla.  
No quería decir que sí, pero menos quería negarse. Sabía que quizás no tendría otra oportunidad, así que tomo aquella por las astas para no dejarla escapar.

La diva se alejo de la chica y le indico con un movimiento de cabeza que la siguiera.  
- Ven, hay que entrar, o los profesores nos reprenderán si llegamos tarde- Le dijo.  
Quinn se sintió tonta y dolida, pero en especial molesta consigo misma. Supo en ese instante, en que la veía caminar delante de ella, que la deseaba a su lado más de lo que podía concebir.  
No obtuvo respuesta, ni gesto, ni señal, ni pista. Era peor que recibir un "No". Pero aun así, sin ser capaz de evitarlo, la siguió de cerca, pero en completo silencio.  
Así entraron al instituto y se dirigieron a donde estaban los casilleros. Ya casi no quedaban alumnos por los pasillos. Quinn tomo sus libros de su casillero, con la morena a su lado, y luego acompaño a esta a hacer lo mismo al suyo.  
Luego siguieron el camino hacia sus aulas juntas. La primera parada, era la de la joven Fabray.  
Rachel freno sus pasos y volteo, la rubia intento recomponer su expresión cuando los ojos de la diva encontraron su rostro.  
- Bueno, yo sigo a mi clase- Le dijo, con suma naturalidad. Tanta que confundió a Quinn- Adiós.  
Y asi sin más, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. La rubia se sintió tentada de mirarla hasta perderla de vista, pero sabía que aquello le dolería más. Aparto sus ojos y camino hasta la puerta de su aula.  
- ¡Quinn!- La rapidez con que la aludida volvió en sus pasos casi deja a la misma sin aliento.  
Quinn la observo a la espera de que dijese algo.  
- Solo quería recordarte de que no hagas planes para mañana, o al menos mantente reservada para mí a partir de las 5 de la tarde- Le dijo con gracia. El corazón de la rubia comenzó a martillearle en el pecho de la emoción- O mejor a partir de las 4:30, paso por tu casa a buscarte.  
- No, yo te invite y yo te recogeré- Sentencio Quinn con una sonrisa.  
- De acuerdo, me parece justo- Le dijo, soltando una risita. Música para los oídos de la rubia.  
- Entonces, hasta luego- Quinn no sabía cómo despedirse y ya estaba extrañándola.  
- Hasta luego- Y la saludo agitando su mano en el aire mientras caminaba de espaldas. Ella tampoco quería despedirse. Luego volteo y se fue.

Esta vez, Quinn si la vio hasta que desapareció de su vista.


End file.
